Amando a mi profesor
by GreeeneGirl
Summary: -No me desagrada, yo lo amo- dijo entre sollozos subió a su auto como pudo y se fue a toda velocidad. El profesor Cullen solo pudo sonrojarse y pronunciar unas simples palabras -Yo también te amo Bella- Advertencia de Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

-_Bella ahí viene el profesor Cullen-_

Le dijo Alice. Isabella Swan, era una chica de piel de porcelana unos labios rosas naturales y ojos achocolatados, su cabello ondulado casi siempre caía sobre sus hombros. Desde que entró a la universidad había estado enamorada de su profesor de Literatura, el profesor Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen era un hombre apuesto y listo, te podías perder en sus ojos verdes y querer comerte sus delineados labios delgados que formaban una perfecta boca. Cuando hablaba, daba un olor a menta y a tabaco combinado con un poco de café, siempre se le veía leyendo un libro y riendo con los otros profesores. Era joven, pero bastante maduro y caballeroso para su edad.

_-Isabella-_

dijo el mientras le sonreía. Isabella se sonrojo y solo movio su cabeza dando a entender que ella también saludaba.

_-Bella, al menos podrías decirle hola, tu también- _

_-Estas loca, mis calificaciones han bajado, porque no puedo pronunciar una palabra cuando lo tengo enfrente-_ Alice comenzó a reír, desde el momento en que se había dado cuenta de que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de su profesor de literatura había hecho todo lo posible para que estuvieran juntos, aunque Isabella no pusiera mucho de su parte.

-_Mejor vámonos, o llegaremos tarde a su clase y eso es lo que menos necesito ahora_- Isabella hablaba enserio, estaba a punto de reprobar por distraerse demasiado pensando en como daba cada sorbo a su taza de café o como leía los trabajos que le entregaban, cada parpadeo, cada respiración Isabella estaba al pendiente.

Corrieron hacia el aula, pero Alice olvido que eso de correr a Isabella no se le daba.

_-¡Alice!-_ Grito Isabella, mientras caía sobre su rodilla enfrente del aula.

_-¡Bella!-_ regresó corriendo Alice. Isabella esperaba sentir la pequeña mano de Alice, pero en vez de eso sintió dos manos varoniles en su cintura.

_-¿Está bien Isabella?-_ la levanto el profesor Cullen. Isabella perdió el habla inmediatamente como siempre lo hacía en su presencia y solo asintió, pero cuando trató de ponerse de pie volvió a caer.

_-Me duele mucho mi rodilla-_ dijo con voz chillona y volvió a sentir las dos blancas y perfectas manos sobre su cintura otra vez.

-Puede ir a la enfermería, alguien tiene que revisarla-

_-Yo la acompaño profesor-_ se ofreció la entusiasta Alice

_-Muy lista señorita Brandon, pero se lo que planea, no se saltara mi clase. ¡Eh! Jasper, ¿Podrías llevar a la Srita Swan a la enfermería?_- Alice volteo a ver molesta hacia la puerta y se quedo boquiabierta, un chico alto y musculoso, no tanto como para asustar. Caían rubios rizos sobre su rostro y regreso a verla con una gran sonrisa.

_-Yo la llevo_- dijo y puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro.

Una hora después Isabella tenía la pierna vendada y estaba dispuesta a regresar aunque fuera solo 5 minutos a ver al profesor Cullen. Se apresuró lo mas que pudo, pero cuando llego al aula estaba vacía.

_-¿Buscaba a alguien?-_ dijo una melodiosa y varonil voz detrás de ella. La mudez de nuevo. Solo negó con la cabeza y emitió un pequeño sonido.

_-Isabella, Alice se fue hace un rato. Tienes auto, me supongo_- Asintió.

-_Puedo acompañarla al estacionamiento, ya no hay nadie, y no vaya a caerse- _Isabella pudo sentir su pecho y su pulso se acelero, un tono rojizo invadió sus mejillas y puso su brazo sobre el hombro de el profesor Cullen, pudo sentir ese olor de el que tanto le encantaba, su cabeza daba vueltas y cuando menos se dio cuenta estaban en el estacionamiento frente a su Pickup. Isabella lo miro confundida.

_-Solo quedan dos autos y uno es mio-_ dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Isabella comenzó a abrir su auto pero una mano la detuvo.

_-Isabella ¿Yo no le agrado?_ – Isabella no supo que decir, principalmente por que nunca sabía que decir.

_-No me malinterprete, pero yo se que usted es muy buena alumna, eh preguntado a otros profesores sobre usted y me dicen que no sabe que le pasa en mi materia, que usted es excelente y lo creo, por que eh leído sus poemas, pero usted se niega a hablarme y me mira con desprecio, no quisiera que una persona tan brillante tenga desagrado hacia mi-_ Isabella ya no pudo resistir mas y se arrojo a sus labios. Los beso y como los disfruto. El profesor Cullen la separó de el.

_-Isabella ¿Qué ah sido eso?-_ pregunto en un susurro. Ella comenzó a llorar y pronuncio sus primeras palabras hacia el.

_-No me desagrada, yo lo amo- _dijo entre sollozos subió a su auto como pudo y se fue a toda velocidad. El profesor Cullen solo pudo sonrojarse y pronunciar unas simples palabras

_-Yo también te amo Bella- _

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Bueno se aceptan sugerencias && de todo! Dejen sus opiniones && nos vemos en el próximo cap. Por cierto trataré de que sean pocos. **_


	2. Chapter 2

-_Así que te beso, vaya, tan tímida que se veía la chica, pero bueno ¿Tu le dijiste lo que sentías?-_ Edward negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía confesarle a una de sus estudiantes que la amaba desde la primera vez que la vio entrar por la puerta? Que se enamoro de ella, cuando la vio sonreír por primera vez, que su silencio y su indiferencia le mataban, que odiaba a todos los chicos con los que ella hablaba.

_-Deberías de hacerlo, puedo ver que ese sentimiento te esta carcomiendo. No pasara nada Edward, no se ve que sea una de esas niñas caprichosas, te declaro su amor entre lagrimas- _Le dijo Jasper.

_-Oh ¿sigues desconfiando por lo que paso con Tanya?-_ Edward le dio un gran sorbo a su cerveza.

-_Ehh vale, ya me di cuenta de que toque un tema sensible, mejor dime, la otra chica, la del cabello puntiagudo-_ Se aclaro la garganta, Edward noto de inmediato a que se refería, conocía demasiado bien a su amigo y sonrio al ver como Jasper trataba de disimular.

_-Ella, también es amiga de Isabella ¿no?. Bueno, creo que le doy clase, no lo se, es de esas chicas que casi nunca entra y como soy nuevo, solo la eh visto dos veces. Una en la cafetería y otra hoy en tu salón-_ Edward comenzó a reir provocando el sonrojo de Jasper _-¿Alice Brandon? No es para ti hermano, es una chica algo alocada y entusiasta, tu por el contrario eres alguien serio que prefiere quedarse en casa-_ Jasper hizo una mueca. Después de otras cuantas cervezas Edward fue a su recamara sin poder pegar ojo en toda la noche, pensando en aquel dulce beso, aquel que el tan brutamente había interrumpido. Esos dulces labios que el deseaba que fueran suyos…

Bella POV

_-¿LO BESASTE?-_ Grito Alice al otro lado del teléfono

_-Alice, calla, hasta mis padres en Forks podrían escucharte- _

_-Lo siento, pero es que me dejas en shock Bella y ¿el que dijo?- _

Dejé caer una lagrima, el me había empujado y rechazado, solo me veía como a una tonta

_-Prefiero no hablar de eso-_ dije tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible

_-Bella ¿estas llorando?-_ Solloce un poco, odiaba verme débil e indefensa, pero a Alice no la podía engañar.

-_Alice, ¿Cómo le voy a ver la cara mañana?-_ y de verdad eso me preocupaba, si el pensaba que yo era brillante no quería que se hiciera una terrible imagen de mi.

_-Tranquila, voy para alla y mañana te ayudare ¿de acuerdo?-_

_-Gracias Allie-_ colgué el teléfono y espere a que llegara. Nos pasamos la noche pensando de que manera iba a arreglar las cosas y quedamos en hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, concentrarme en mis clases como lo había planeado. Lo iba a tratar como siempre.

_-Bella, vámonos en mi auto, sabes como odio llegar en autos separados-_ chillo Alice.

_-Ya voy-._ Cuando llegamos a la escuela traté de ignorar mi mente que repetía con violencia las mismas palabras "Edward Edward Edward". Mis ojos se desviaban de mi objetivo hasta encontrar el suyo y ahí estaba el, tan perfecto como siempre, el si que había aplicado eso de que nada había pasado

_-Pero ¿Qué esperabas Bella que el hombre se aventara a tus brazos?_- murmure por lo bajo y derrame una lagrima

_-Bella_- me susurro Alice –_No es por arruinar tu plan pero el viene para aca ¿Aceleramos el paso?- _Asentí, acelerar el paso era correr de manera segura para mi, quería hacer como si nada hubiera pasado pero era imposible.

_-Srita Swan-_ ¡Mierda! Nos había alcanzado

_-Bella, yo ire a calentar el auto_- dijo Alice, aun con mi mirada de suplica ella salió huyendo.

_-Isabella, nunca me habías hablado antes y lo que me dijiste ayer fue…-_ Tonto, estúpido, a vergonzante, ¿Qué mas?

_-Algo inesperado_- se me quedo viendo de una manera que me había sonrojado.

_-Inesperado_- susurre y comencé a caminar a toda prisa, no quería verlo porque lo besaría ahí enfrente de todos.

_-Isabella espere-_ me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia el delicadamente

-¿_Por qué no, llama a Alice y le dice que alguien mas la acompañara a su casa?-_ Mi respiración comenzó a alentarse y pude notar que la de el también, me ofreció su celular y comencé a marcar los números sin darme cuenta realmente de lo que estaba haciendo.

-_Hola-_ dijo Alice confundida

_-Allie, soy Bella, alguien mas me llevara a casa puedes irte si quieres, dijiste que irias a ver a tu hermano no?-_ Solto una risita y accedió a irse.

_-Bueno, dejame llevarte_- Volvio a tomar mi brazo delicadamente y me llevo a su auto.

_-Un volvo ¿eh?-_ Me miro sorprendido

_-¿Sabes de autos?_- Negue con la cabeza riendo y señale la insignia de Volvo que estaba en la cajuela, el me dio una de las sonrisas mas hipnotizantes. Era como si este hombre me tuviera bajo un hechizo, cuando me pidió que subiera al auto me subi sin siquiera pensarlo. Cuando el subió pude sentir su exquisito aroma a través de mi nariz y por alguna razón el se me quedaba viendo.

_-¿Nos podemos tutear verdad?-_ Veamos, ayer lo bese, hoy eh estado a punto de hacerlo de nuevo y ahora estoy en su auto si ¿Por qué no tutearnos? Asentí.

-_Isabella ¿tu no eres de las que hablan mucho cierto?-_

_-Bella-_ dije en voz baja, regreso a verme y sonrio.

_-Bella, haces honor a tu sobrenombre_- me sonroje, ¿Es que este hombre no hacia otra cosa mas que sonrojarme? Lo dirigí hasta la pequeña cabaña que estaba fuera del campus y de la civilización, como un pequeño bosque alejado de todo.

_-Hermosa casa Bella, ¿Puedo pasar?_ – Asentí de nuevo, quería hablarle pero mi boca no cooperaba.

_-Lo que paso ayer…-_ Se acercó a mi y me acerco dulcemente hacia el puso su mano sobre mi barbilla y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia mi boca, podía sentir el sabor de menta con tabaco y su respiración entrecortada sobre mi boca, se acerco mas a mi, hasta que nuestros labios se unieron, moviéndose como si tuvieran vida propia, puso sus manos sobre mi cadera y yo las mías sobre su cuello que fueron subiendo hasta su cabello cobrizo. Me encantaba ese hombre y me encantaba sentir su lengua jugando con la mia, sus manos comenzaron a posarse en mi abdomen por debajo de mi blusa. Puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y el me levanto y me coloco delicadamente sobre el sillón, sus besos seguían embriagándome y podía sentir su calida piel sobre la mia.

_-¡Isabella!-_ gritaron desde la puerta _-¡Isabella!-_ volvieron a tocar. Me costo la vida separarme de el, se aparto para dejarme pasar y corrí a abrir la puerta.

_-¿Jacob? ¿Qué haces aquí?...- _

_**Ehh! ¿Qué les ah parecido? Los sigo narrando en primera persona? O como en el primer cap? Gracias por los primeros reviews! *-* Me ayudaron para seguir con el fic! ;D Bueno nos leemos en el próximo cap! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob, parecía sorprendido.

-_Parece que estas ocupada, solo vine a darte esto y decirte que te espero ahí, tu presencia es importante_- Isabella asintió y recibió el sobre blanco que le dio, le cerro la puerta en la cara. Edward carraspeo y se sento en el sillón.

-_Disculpa_- dijo Isabella sonrojada.

-Bella_, no quiero que te avergüences, solo necesito saber una cosa_- Ella lo miro curiso, pensó que quería saber quien era aquel chico moreno y musculoso que los había ido a interrumpir y honestamente ella no quería ni recordarlo.

-_¿Estas dispuesta a estar conmigo, sin importar lo que pase?_- Isabella se le quedo viendo. ¿Le había dicho lo que ella había fantaseado tanto tiempo que le dijera? Ella asintió y lo miro atónita.

_-Bella necesito escuchar tu voz, con solo escuchar esa hermosa voz tuya estoy dispuesto a todo_-

-_Si, estoy dispuesta a todo, a todo, a todo con tal de estar a tu lado_- Edward solto un bramido y se le lanzo encima.

Comenzo a besar su cuello de nuevo y ella lo acercaba mas hacia su cuerpo, se complementaban a la perfeccion, las manos de Edward sabían como hacer gemir a Isabella con tal solo tocarle la espalda, era como una droga para ella, su olor los sonidos que emanaban con cada beso. Edward le quito lentamente la playera y comenzó a hacer pequeños chupetones en el abdomen de Isabella, haciendo que esta se curvara cada que lo hacía, sus chupetones comenzaron a subir hasta su sostén, Edward estaba mas excitado, quería tenerla ahí en ese mismo momento, como la había deseado y soñado desde hace un año, pero Isabella comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y el pudo notarlo.

-_Bella, ¿Aun eres virgen?-_ ella se sonrojo

-_No…_- dijo en un pequeño susurro.

_-Solo que pensé que cuando decías que si estaba dispuesta a estar contigo, te referías a algo mas, no solo a estar conmigo en una cama o en un sillón-_ Edward entendía a lo que se refería, pero no podía evitarlo, la deseaba y la necesitaba demasiado.

_-Perdona, no quería hacerte sentir asi, tienes razón, me acelere, no quiere tenerte solo en mi cama o en mi colchon, necesito estar contigo, mi alma necesita estar contigo-_ Sus frentes se tocaron y el volvió a besarla dulcemente.

_-¿Quién era el chico en la puerta?-_ Isabella enmudeció de nuevo y una obscuridad de tristeza invadió sus ojos.

_-El, era mi novio, vivíamos juntos hasta hace un año, cuando te conoci-_ el beso su mano.

_-¿Qué paso con el?-_ Edward no quería ser entrometido, pero no quería sentir que otro hombre ocupaba el corazón de Isabella.

-_Bueno, el encontró a alguien mas, una chica llamada Leah_-

_-¿Y a que ah venido?-_

_-A entregarme la invitación de su boda-_ Por puro instinto Edward puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazo con ternura, comprendía lo que le pasaba, al fin y al cabo Tanya también le había roto el corazón de manera fría y dura.

_-__Nuestra gloria más grande no consiste en no haberse caido nunca, sino en haberse levantado después de cada caída- _

_-Confucio_- dijo Isabella con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Edward asintió. Y beso su frente.

_-Edward, quiero estar contigo desde hace tanto, eh soñado con que me hagas tuya desde la primera vez que recitaste una frase de Orgullo y prejuicio. Eh soñado con que esa sonrisa tuya me perteneciera, dejaría que me hicieras tuya ahora a-aquí mismo…-_ La exitacion de Edward se hizo notar con aquellas palabras, Edward trató de cubrirse con el cojin, pero Isabella no lo dejo.

_-Bella, yo también te eh- deseado desde el primero momento que entraste por la puerta y reías con Alice, tus poemas me enamoraron poco a poco, me sentía perdido sin ti, soñaba con tenerte, te deseaba cuando pasabas a mi lado, con el simple hecho de que usaras una falda yo me sentía perdido. Te entenderé si tu no estas lista para estar conmigo, pero solo quiero que sepas que te necesito mas que al aire que respiro- _

Isabella no resistió mas, esas palabras y la dures debajo del pantalón de Edward habían terminado con su cordura, lo jalo de la corbata y comenzó a besarlo, jugaba con sus labios los mordía y los chupaba, desamarraba su corbata y Edward desabrochaba el pantalón de Isabella, Isabella podía sentir como lentamente la mano de aquel hermoso angel se deslizaba por debajo de sus pantaletas hasta llegar a su intimidad, Isabella no pudo evitar soltar un gemido y mordió el hombro de Edward. La mano de Edward comenzaba a moverse en círculos alrededor de la intimidad de Isabella. Los gemidos de ella eran cada vez mas fuertes y entrecortados. Podía sentir como ella se iba humedeciendo hasta que la hizo gritar de placer y maravilla. Isabella quiso hacer lo mismo con Edward, pero el retiro su mano de sus pantalones.

_-No Bella, no me debes nada, al contrario yo te debo la vida por permitirme hacer esto- _Quito suavemente sus pantalones besando sus piernas, sus talones, los dedos de sus pies, sacando un pequeño gemido entre cada beso. Volvió a subir con besos y caricias hasta su abdomen, donde retiro con dulzura su blusa, dejando ver un sostén azul que lo volvía loco, lo retiro rápidamente como todo un experto, el contacto de sus dedos con la espalda de Isabella le producían a ella un ardor enorme, quería que el la siguiera explorando, cada centímetro de ella. Comenzo a besar sus pechos a sentirlos, a apretarlos y morderlos suavemente, Isabella no podía contener los suspiros de placer, acercándolo mas a ella. El disfrutaba cada suspiro como una dulce melodía y la lamia y mordía mas, como su cuerpo se lo pedía. Isabella lo retiro un poco

_-Quiero verte-_ dijo Isabella con las mejillas encendidas, Edward estaba a punto de quitarse la camisa cuando unas delicadas manos lo interrumpieron. _–Quiero hacerlo yo_- dijo ella y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Edward lentamente. Lo hacía lento por que no había desesperación, había deseo y pasión, pero también había amor, cada caricia entre mas prolongada mas la disfrutaba. Retiro su camisa y pego sus pechos con sus pectorales, Edward pudo sentir los pezones duros de Isabella y se volvió loco, la beso con toda la pasión que había tenido por ella por un año y la dejo seguir con lo suyo. Ella deslizo delicadamente su mano hasta su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo sintiendo como crecía debajo de la prisión que estaban formando sus pantalones. Los retiro juguetonamente y pudo ver como el miembro de Edward salía de su ropa interior. Isabella sintió una quemazón en su intimidad y un cosquilleo en su estomago. Beso su miembro lenta y suavemente, no quería metérselo en la boca, pero a Edward no le importaba, al contrario lo estaba disfrutando como un loco. Edward soltaba un gemido cada vez mas fuerte por que Isabella lo besaba mas prolongadamente, hasta que lo lamio, su lengua fue subiendo de su miembro hasta su abdomen y de su abdomen hasta su cuello, el no dudo en levantarla y posarla en la cama, hasta que quedaron uno encima del otro, Edward la miro con ternura y admiro su belleza una vez mas antes de estar dentro de ella.

_-¿Lista?_- ella callo sus dudas con un apasionado beso. El acaricio su mejilla y comenzó a adentrarse en su intimidad, Isabella solto un gritito, el miembro de Edward se endureció mas cuando escucho aquello y comenzó a penetrarla con mas rapidez y fuerza _–Edward, no pares-_ dijo ella entre gemidos, el estaba dispuesto a complacerla y siguió aun mas rápido, ella hundía sus uñas en la espalda de Edward mientras se movían al mismo ritmo, se besaban cada que ella soltaba gemidos y cuando el lo hacía ella se excitaba aun mas. El comenzó a lamer sus pechos y ella apretaba sus glúteos y los acariciaba, quería grabarlos en su mente para siempre. Edward comenzó a alentar sus penetraciones, pues estaba a punto de llegar al climax. Isabella también lo sentía. Las penetraciones comenzaron a ser cada vez mas placenteras y profundas, causando el sonrojo en las mejillas de Isabella. Las embestidas de Edward comenzaron a acelerarse de nuevo haciendo que Isabella gritara como loca de placer siguiéndole después el que cayo rendido sobre ella, besando su cuello y acariciando su intimidad de nuevo. Isabella no estaba conforme, pero le daba pena pedir lo que ella quería.

_-¿Puedo, ponerme yo encima?-_ dijo con voz baja, el sonrio y sin dejar de besarla la cargo y la puso encima de el. –Lo que mi princesa me pida- dijo con voz ronca y seductora. El comenzó a entrar en ella de nuevo lentamente. Ella se movía en círculos, como si supiera lo que hacía, ahora sus uñas estaban hundidas en el pecho de Edward, pero el amaba esa sensación, mientras el acostado, podía ver como se movían los pechos de Isabella, atrapando uno lo llevo a su boca y comenzó a mordisquearlo suavemente provocando en Isabella una fiebre de pasión, con sus manos movia a Isabella a su ritmo y la penetraba mas rápidamente, estaba a punto de llegar, pero parecía que ella aun resistiría un poco mas. Isabella seguía cabalgándolo, se sentía húmeda y excitada, corrían pequeñas gotitas de sudor por su abdomen y a Edward le encantaban. Isabella comenzó a gemir con mas fuerza, lo cual significaba que ella también ya iba a llegar, Edward aprovecho y comenzó a entrar en ella con mas fuerza y mas rápido. Isabella podía sentirlo dentro de ella y volvió a sentirse plena. Los dos llegaron juntos esta vez y soltaron un gemido alto y fuerte. Edward la bajo delicadamente y la puso a lado de el, ella se sentía plena y feliz, extasiada, grandiosa y para Edward no había palabras para describir su felicidad.

_-Te amo-_ le dijo mientras besaba su cuello y su brazo- Isabella regresó a ver a su buró y vio la invitación de boda. Edward lo noto y la abrazo con fuerza.

_-Parece que iremos a una boda- _Dijo el mientras la giraba para besarla de nuevo…

_**:o Parece que iremos a una boda. Bueno Que les pareció? Muy vulgar? Muy bueno? Le falto algo? Haganmelo saber. Por cierto me ire de viaje por tres días y no podré subir cap, por eso decidí hacer el encuentro con Edward && Bella, para que nadie se quedara con las ganas. Gracias por las sugerencias && sobre todo por una corrección de ortografía que me dejaron por ahí. Prometo que durante mi viaje escribiré mas caps && los subiré rápido. Bueno nos leemos en el sig cap. ;D **_


	4. Chapter 4

Habían pasado la mejor noche de su vida y ninguno quería despertar, no querían que todo hubiera sido un sueño. Isabella abrió los ojos poco a poco y vio a un ángel que descansaba sobre su almohada, tenía los ojos perfectamente cerrados y sus labios descansaban pasivamente sobre su rostro y su respiración era lenta pero hermosa a su parecer. No se quería mover ni un centímetro, no quería despertarlo. Pero el despertó solo. –Buenos días Bella- dijo tallándose los ojos

_-¿Cómo dormiste?-_

-Debo admitir que cuando tú te dormiste yo no pude dormir- Isabella se sonrojo y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa inmediatamente pensó que era por los diálogos que se le daban por las noches.

_-¿Hable demasiado? Lo siento…-_ el comenzó a reír

_-No podía dormir porque estaba admirando tu belleza, tu forma de respirar, cuando te movían y susurrabas mi nombre entre sueños_- beso su mejilla y se levanto.

_-Aun es temprano iré a casa a cambiarme-_

_-Es cierto, no podemos llegar juntos, no quiero que te despidan o algo así-_ le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-_Nada me importa con tal de estar contigo_- Isabella se sonrojo y lo acompaño a la puerta. Observo cuando entraba a su auto y cuando se fue. Decidió meterse a bañar, necesitaba despertar de su sueño, si no en la escuela no pondría ni un poco de atención.

Al entrar a su salón de historia se quedo sorprendida.

_-¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que te irías al nuevo mal como me habías dicho- _

Alice negó con la cabeza efusivamente y señalo al profesor.

_-No sabía que Jasper daba esta clase-_

_-¿Te refieres al PROFESOR HALE?-_ dijo enfatizando en las últimas palabras.

_-Son la misma persona ¿no_?- Alice regreso a ver al profesor Hale el cual se ponía nervioso cada que ella lo veía, no podía sostenerle la mirada y se sonrojaba provocando una sonrisa juguetona en la cara de Alice.

_-Alice, tengo biología te veo después- _

_-Está bien paso por ti_- Alice comenzó a caminar siguiendo disimuladamente al profesor Hale.

_-¡Buu!-_ le dijo y el dio un pequeño saltito

_-Srita Brandon_- se aclaro la garganta - _¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- _

-_En muchas cosas-_ dijo ella.

_-Pero por ahora Jasper, lo primero sería tutearme- _Jasper asintió y se quito las gafas dejando ver sus hermosos ojos verdes, los cuales Alice noto enseguida

_-Que hermosos ojos_- dijo mientras se acercaba para admirarlos.

_-Srita… Alice, no creo que sea correcto que nos vean en esta posición tan comprometedora- _

_-¿De qué hablas? Si no hay nadie que nos este viendo. Todos están en clase ahora_- Era cierto, el pasillo estaba desierto y estaban muy lejos de las oficinas

_-¿No tienes clase?-_ Tenía, pero negó con la cabeza. La pequeña de cabellos alborotados lo volvía loco, le encantaba la manera en la que ella caminaba, la ropa que usaba, el color nieve de su piel y el cabello alborotado y negro que contrastaba con su piel, sus labios rojos y su risa, sobre todo su risa. A penas y le llegaba al pecho y el tenia esa necesidad de cargarla para poder besarla.

_-¿Y si vamos a tomar un café?-_

_-¿Y si nos descubren?-_ Dijo dudoso

_-Conozco una cafetería que está lejos lejos-_

_-¿No tienes que regresar?- _Alice frunció el ceño

_-¿Podrías dejar de hacer tantas preguntas? No no tengo por qué regresar, tu puedes irte en tu auto y yo en el mío_- Jasper asintió dudoso, pero no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad. Condujeron por hora y media hasta que llegaron a un pequeño café que estaba escondido en un pequeño bosque.

-Es hermoso-

_-Gracias, era de mi madre, ahora es mío, solo que lo maneja mi tía_- Jasper se veía sorprendido

_-¿Qué paso con tu madre?-_

-_Murió_- dijo indiferente y por la forma en que lo había dicho Jasper decidió no seguir preguntando.

_-Así que ¿vives con tu padre?-_ ella negó con la cabeza

_-Mi padre también murió, vivía con mi hermano, pero ahora el vive en Phoenix y yo aquí- _

Le dio un pequeño sorbito a su café

_-¿Qué edad tienes Alice?- _ella comenzó a reír.

_-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?_

_-Curiosidad_- movió los hombros

_-Tengo 22 nada que temer ¿verdad_?- los dos comenzaron a reír el le encantaba verla reír y a ella le encantaba cuando su rubia cabellera se movía con su risa.

_-¿Cuántos años tienes tu?- _dijo Alice con curiosidad. Jasper se mordió el labio, tenía miedo de que lo considerara un viejo.

_-Tengo 28-_ Alice sonrió.

_-Luces más joven, me encanta esa edad- _

_-A mi me encantas tu_- murmuro mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-¿_Qué_?-

_-¿De qué?-_ dijo Jasper nervioso. Alice lo miro divertida

_-¿Qué dijiste?- _

-¿_De qué?-_ repitió Jasper

_-¿Te gusto?- _dijo mientras lo acercaba a ella jalándolo de su corbata. El comenzó a sonrojarse.

_-Porque tu a mi si y mucho_- dijo y beso la esquina de sus labios.

_-Alice, no creo que sea correcto-_

_-¿Quién dijo que lo fuera?-_ comenzó a acariciar su pecho y beso su mejilla.

_-Mejor vámonos_- dijo Jasper, nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo.

_-¿Ahora?-_ Jasper asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a sacar su cartera, Alice puso su mano sobre la suya.

_-La casa invita_- dijo sonriendo. Salieron del local y Jasper se acerco a Alice en su auto.

_-Gracias, por el café_- dijo sonriendo.

_-Gracias por decirme que te encanto-_ Jasper se sonrojo y Alice comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta su boca, poniéndose de puntitas para poder alcanzarlo, Jasper se sonrojo y se puso más nervioso aun, quedo a milímetros de su boca era ahora o nunca. ¡Ahora! Pensó y la acerco a él, la abrazo por la cintura y le siguió el beso, ella sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Jasper la levanto y la sentó en la capota del auto mientras acariciaba sus piernas y ella su cabello. Pasaron 10 minutos en esa posición cuando el celular de Alice comenzó a sonar. Lo saco y separo a Jasper de sus labios solo para colocarlo en su cuello, donde el gustoso siguió besándola.

_**-¿Hola?-**_ dijo Alice con la respiración entrecortada

_**-Alice ¿Dónde estás? ¿No entraras a literatura?- **_

_**-No, estoy ocupada, perdona que no podré ir por ti- **_

_**-¿Estás bien?-**_ dijo Isabella al escuchas las respiraciones

_**-Si te marco luego-**_ Isabella colgó el teléfono y se fue riendo a su clase de Literatura donde lo vería a él.

Él le sonrió de una manera cómplice y la sentó en el asiento enfrente del escritorio. Entre los dos se daban miradas e Isabella recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior y sonreía o se sonrojaba, Edward lo notaba e inmediatamente pensaba en su clase o se le iría encima ahí mismo.

_-Profesor Cullen-_ Dijo el profesor Banner en la puerta

_-Dígame- _

_-Lo buscan en dirección-_

_-¿Se puede saber quién?-_

_-Su esposa…_

_**Holoo! He vuelto! Sorry que no había subido cap., pero el lunes regrese de mi viaje T_T && hoy entre a la escuela, actualizare lo más que pueda. Tenía que subir algo de Alice, && Jasper pqe estaba inspirada en algo de ellos. Lo puse como un chico timido haha espero no les moleste. Gracias por los reviews los tomo en cuenta de verdad ;D Bueno chicas (&& chicos? O_o) Nos leemos el próximo cap! **_


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Casado?- murmuro Isabella, Edward regreso a verla suplicante y se dirigió a la dirección con el profesor Banner siguiéndole. Tenia miedo de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con la mujer que le había hecho temer amar otra vez.

-Eddie- Una pelirroja despampanante se arrojo a sus brazos.

-Tanya- dijo frio –Pense que estabas en Hawaii-

Tanya solo le sonrio y acomodo uno de sus rizos detrás de su oreja.

-Eddie, no tenia intención de vivir ahí, solo iba a pasar unas vacaciones-

Edward odiaba que lo llamara asi, asi solia llamarlo cuando estaban juntos.

-Si, con todo mi dinero y mi casa en la playa-

-Perdoname Eddie- agacho la cabeza –Estaba enojada-

Edward comenzó a reir y a tocarse el cabello como si estuviera a punto de darle un tic nervioso.

-¿Enojada?- dijo molesto

-Si enojada, porque nos separamos Eddie, me dejaste de amar y yo si te amaba o mas bien te amo y por eso he vuelto, he hablado con tu madre y ella me ha dicho que tu también me amas, no me lo pudes negar, pude ver tu reacción cuando entraste a la sala, me extrañas Eddie, tanto como yo a ti-

Edward se quedo mudo, la había llegado a extrañar hasta hace algunos meses cuando conocía a Isabella, la había amado y con locura, pero no había sido su culpa haber dejado de amarla.

-¿TU ESTABAS ENOJADA? Yo te amaba Tanya, te adoraba, daba mi vida por ti y ¿como me pagaste? Me engañaste poniendo de excusa que trabajaba demasiado, pero tu eras la que estaba aburrida de mi, ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a decirme aquí que me amas?- Volvio a poner sus manos sobre su cabello.

-Te enojaste- dijo con tono burlon –Dime ¿Con cuantos te acostaste en Hawaii?- El rostro de Tanya se volvió del mismo color que el de su cabello y abofeteo a Edward. El sabia que se había pasado, pero tenia una ira que lo carcomía desde hacia varios años, estaba a punto de levantarle la mano pero recordó lo que le había enseñado.

-Edward ¡Dios Santo! Debes de dejar ir todo eso, yo ya lo hice, ¡deja de pensar que soy una zorra! Según la ley aun soy tu esposa, nunca firmamos nada. Sigo siendo tu ESPOSA-

Edward se puso palido, era cierto, nunca había firmado ni pedido los papeles de divorcio, ya que en esa época aun tenia la esperanza de que ella regresara.

-Sabes que tengo razón- Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Eddie se que todavía me amas y no tiene nada de malo soy tu esposa y debemos de estar juntos-

-No- volvió a ponerse firme

-¿Cómo que no? Soy tu esposa-

-Legalmente puedes serlo, pero para mi ya no eres nada, no siente ni la mas minima cosa por ti. Quiero que te vayas, yo te mandare los papeles de divorcio la próxima semana si no es que me antes me deshago del nudo de la soga que tengo en el cuello que tu siempre jalas, también te pido no mas bien te exijo que dejes de presentarte como mi esposa, que olvides cualquier contacto que hayas tenido conmigo- Se dio la vuelta y le señalo la puerta. Tanya solo se levanto de manera seductora y prepotente.

-Yo no voy a firmar nada, eres mio Edward Cullen, tu corazón, tu alma, tus pensamientos y tus sentimientos me pertenecen- se acerco a el y subió lentamente sus manos desde su pecho hasta las mejillas de Edward, pero las manos de Edward las tomo y las bajo de manera tranquila y sonriente.

-Te equivocas, mis sentimientos, mis pensamientos, mi alma, mi corazón, mi amor, mi vida, le pertenecen a alguien mas, a alguien que no se parece en nada en mi, que me corresponde, que me ama tanto como yo a ella-

Tanya lo miro sin crédito alguno, según todos ella había sido siempre el amor de su vida.

-¿La conozco? ¿Es tan bonita como yo?-

-No no la conoces, ni la conoceras NUNCA, ella es definitivamente hermosa, pero tu eres hermosa a tu manera Tanya, no hay comparación, ahora vete por favor- Edward le abrió la puerta y encontró la cara roja y llorosa de Isabella.

-Parece que tienes que seguir trabajando- le dijo Tanya viendo a Isabella de arriba abajo –Te amo Eddie- Puso sus labios sobre los de el y el la aparto rápidamente. Isabella corrio, o mas bien trato de correr pero su cara se estampo de nuevo sobre el piso dejándola inconsciente.

Edward POV

¿Por qué? Justo cuando abri la puerta ahí estaba mi Bella, viendo toda la escenita de Tanya, corrio, lo cual yo sabia que para ella era mortal, trate de seguirla pero el profesor Banner me llamo de nuevo.

-Edward necesito que vengas a la cafetería hay una pelea entre unos chicos- no podía decirle que no, tenia que conservar mi trabajo, era mi vida, me encantaba hacer descubrimientos de poetas amateurs que su única forma de escape eran sus poemas y sus letras.

-Enseguida voy- Sali corriendo a la cafetería a separar a los chicos pero Jasper llego antes.

-Chicos, sepárense ya- Los chicos se separaron rápidamente, a pesar de ser un tipo timido Jasper podía ser intimidante.

-Jasper ¿Puedes encargarte de esto? Yo tengo otra cosa de que encargarme- Jasper asintió y se dirigió a la dirección con los otros chicos.

Corri a mi oficina a buscar mi celular. Le marque 1 2 3 4 5 6 7…. Muchas veces. Ninguna me contesto, estaba desesperado, sentía que iba a sufrir un infarto. ¡Alice! Isabella había marcado su numero ayer. Comence a buscarlo y ahí estaba.

-¿Alice?-

-¿Si?-

-Soy el profesor Cullen

-¿Quién?

-Ahh ya que usted no recuerda mi nombre de profesor. Edward-

-Ohhh Edward- dijo dudosa –Se supone que no debo de hablar contigo-

-¿Qué dices? ¿Esta Bella contigo?-

Se escucharon unas voces a través del teléfono y después se escucho el clic de que me había colgado. Mierda! ¿Por qué había llegado a arruinar todo?

-Pero ¿Ya no sientes nada por ella verdad?- dijo Jasper, le di un sorbo a mi cerveza, no lo sabia, había llegado a imponerme dudas esa despampanante pelirroja había estado conmigo en la cama y me volvia loco, me enamoraban sus ojos verdes y las pequeñas pecas que tenia en la nariz, cuando me tocaba era un roce electrizante. Pero con Bella, todo lo sentía tan real, como si estuviera en el mismo cielo, me encantaba perderme en sus ojos achocolatados, sus hermosos labios rosas sabían a néctar y sentir su respiración sobre mi cuello o a ella gritando mi nombre cuando estaba a punto de llegar al climax me estaba volviendo loco.

-Por tu reacción, veo que no lo sabes- Negue con la cabeza. Jasper siempre me entendía, habíamos sido como hermanos desde la secundaria y por una extraña razón los dos habíamos terminado de maestros y enamorados de nuestras alumnas.

-Todo estaba bien Jasper, estaba seguro de lo que sentía, pero Tanya llego con sus aires seductores y sus palabras de amor y lo caga todo-

-Creo que no deberías de estar con ninguna-

-¿Cómo?-

-Si no estas seguro, no puedes estar con ni una ni con la otra, estarías engañándolas inconcientemente y creo que Bella no se merece eso, te ha demostrado que te ama y merece respeto. Tienes que pensarlo bien y hasta que no lo sepas no puedes estar con ninguna- Sabia que tenia razón. Saque mi celular y comencé a hacer la llamada que lo cambiaria todo para siempre…


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Se termino? Si eso es lo que tratas de decir, dímelo Edward, ve al grano. Estas casado y ya no me importa que solo me hayas usado- Dijo Isabella entre sollozos. Edward quería llorar también, no quería que ella pensara que solo la había usado para tener sexo.

-Bella-

-¡Isabella!- Grito ella molesta.

-Isabella, yo no te use. Pensé que mi esposa nunca volvería, yo quería estar contigo, pero yo prometí algo el día en que me case, no puedo faltar a mi palabra-

Isabella solo cerró los ojos y deseo besarlo ahí sin importarle la situación, pero su mente le aseguraba que había sido usada.

-Lo veré mañana profesor Cullen- dijo enmarcando las dos ultimas palabras. Edward las sintió como dos apuñaladas directas al corazón.

Isabella cerró la puerta en la cara de Edward y fue corriendo a llorar a su habitación, mientras veía la invitación de boda de Jacob, mientras se hundía en sus recuerdos y deseaba nunca haber conocido a ninguno de esos hombres, que la habían hundido en el hoyo en el que se sentía, podía sentir las lagrimas caer por su rostro, quería dormir y ya no despertar jamás.

Edward subió a su auto maldiciendo y pidiendo que le cayera un rayo encima, se sentía la peor basura del mundo, pero creía que había tomado la decisión correcta. Estaciono su auto en la que solía ser su casa. Entro por la que solía ser su puerta y beso a la que solía ser su esposa.

-Buenas días clase- dijo buscando a una persona en especial desesperadamente, regresó a ver a donde estaba sentada Alice, pero el asiento contiguo estaba vacio, Alice solo negó con la cabeza y movió los hombros.

-Profesor Cullen- dijo el profesor Banner –Permítame presentarle a su nuevo estudiante. Alec Vulturi-

-Buenos días joven- dijo Edward. Alec solo asintió y se dirigió al lugar de Isabella, Edward abrió los ojos como platos –Señor Vulturi, ahí no, hay otro lugar disponible por alla- dijo señalando el final de la fila. Alec hizo lo que el profesor le dijo y se fue al lugar que le había asignado.

Cuando la clase termino Edward corrió hacia Alice

-Alice, ¿Por qué no ha venido? ¿esta bien?- Alice lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Ya no estamos en clase ¿verdad?- Edward la miro confundido y negó con la cabeza

-Edward eres un bruto, ¿de verdad esperabas que ella siguiera en tu clase? ¡Se cambio! ¡No quiere volver a verte! ¡La usaste! ¡Solo te acostaste con ella y después la botaste como a un par de zapatos de temporada pasada! – Edward sabía que ella decía la verdad, pero no esperaba ni había considerado la posibilidad de que ella cambiaria de salón.

-Me tengo que ir, tengo que verla y sacarla de la depresión en la que la tienes hundida- se dio la vuelta y corrió aunque en realidad no iba a ver a Isabella, por que Isabella ni siquiera había ido a la escuela. Se había quedado en casa deprimida derramando hasta la ultima lagrima que le quedaba, hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

-¡Pizza!- gritaron afuera. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida? Pensó Isabella. Fue a abrir la puerta.

-¡Aquí traigo su pizza!- Isabella lo miro confundida –Yo no ordene nada-

-¿Usted no es Annie? – Dijo el repartidor, el cual no era nada feo, en realidad se veía de la edad de Isabella y tenía unos hermosos ojos color verde.

-No, Annie es mi vecina- le dio media sonrisa

-Ah, disculpa, no era mi intención despertarte- dijo entre risitas

-¿Cómo lo…-

-Digamos que es algo obvio- le guiño el ojo y cruzo la calle para entregar su pizza. Isabella regreso a ver el espejo que tenia a un lado y vio de que le hablaba, había estado tanto tiempo llorando que tenia los ojos hinchados, su cabello estaba alborotado y tenía una pequeña marca de saliva junto a la boca. Decidió meterse a bañar y tratar de superar todo, y tal vez de pedir una pizza…

Jasper POV

-Alice ¿Ya estas lista?-

-Jasper, tranquilízate, vamos al cine, no a una cena con el presidente-

-Eso es lo que yo digo- dije desesperado. Desde que había comenzado a salir con Alice siempre era lo mismo, se tardaba horas arreglándose para salir, haciéndome ver la televisión y apartar las citas para tres horas después de lo planeado. Aunque debía admitir que cada segundo valía la espera, aunque esta fuera desesperante.

-Vamos, mi princesa, no me quiero perder la función- me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y le abri la puerta para que subiera al auto. Mientras nos dirigíamos al cine, coloque su pequeña y nívea mano debajo de la mia en la palanca de velocidades, cada que nos deteníamos me encantaba hacerle círculos con los dedos y mirar su hermosa sonrisa.

-Alice, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro lado?- ella asintió y beso mi mejilla. Debo admitir que sus besos me ponían simplemente frenetico, podría vivir tal vez sin aire, pero nunca sin sus besos y su sonrisa.

-¿Y a donde vamos?-

-Es una sorpresa- dije emocionado –Espera desde aquí debes de dejar de ver- le dije dándole una corbata que traía en el asiento trasero.

-¿Es enserio?- Asentí

-Por mi- le dije haciéndole caritas.

ALICE POV

Me puse la corbata en los ojos y sentí cuando el auto se detuvo

-Listo- dijo mi hermoso Jasper -¿Ya me la puedo quitar?-

-No, vaya, creo que fue mala idea dejar que te pusieras tacones-

-¿A qué te refieres?- dije confundida

-Tendré que llevarte en brazos- estire mis brazos esperando tocar algo cuando sentí unas manos en mi espalda y otra en mi pierna.

-Agárrate bien mi pequeña- me dio un beso en la frente y pude distinguir el sonido de ¿olas?

-Jasper estamos en la…- me bajo y me quito la corbata poco a poco y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-Es hermoso- dije con lagrimas en los ojos. Tenía preparada un picnic a la luz de las estrellas frente al mar, con mi música favorita.

-¿Qué celebramos?- le dije mientras lo besaba

-Alice, te amo- Me sonroje

-¿Qué?-

-¿Tu también me amas?- no sabia como decírselo, no quería asustarlo pensaba que era muy pronto.

-Yo también te amo Jasper- Me lance a sus brazos y el me beso como nunca lo había hecho. Se puso encima de mi y siguió besando mi cuello y mis labios. Mientras que la luna se hacia testigo de nuestro amor.

_**Sorry por escribir la historia muy asi, pero no me siento bien, estoy enferma && con problemas en casa ): perdonen la falta de inspiración les juro que el próximo cap será mas largo… **_

_**Ahh && tenemos que ver quien es el misterioso chico de las pizzas. Parece que ahí hubo una chispa. Creen que Edward hizo lo correcto? Jasper y Alice no son lindos? *O* Espero sus reviewss! Nos leemos el prox cap :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Isabella no iba a la escuela por miedo de ver a Edward Cullen, quería ser fuerte, pero sabía que si lo veía comenzaría a llorar como una loca.

-_Bella ¡Estás perdiendo demasiadas clases! Además ya cambiaste de salón, lo evitaremos, investigué su horario Jasper me lo dio, no tenemos porque topárnoslo_- dijo Alice mientras comía su pedazo de pizza. Isabella solo asentía.

_-Por cierto ¿Por qué tienes tantas cajas de pizzas_?- Isabella se sonrojo

_-No-no- son tantas_- negó con la cabeza, Alice entrecerró los ojos, pero decidió ya no cuestionarla

-_Mañana pasare por ti- _

_-Alice, no tienes porque…- _

_-No Bella, no era una pregunta, prometí a tus padres que no te dejaría sola, no puedes seguir perdiendo clases_- Isabella volvió a asentir.

_-Bella, te quiero, se que lo que te paso no fue justo, es duro y difícil, pero tienes que superarlo y yo te ayudare a hacerlo_- beso su mejilla y salió por la puerta. Isabella sabía que tenía razón, que tenía que superar a Edward, ella quería pero le era difícil, solo recordaba sus besos y sus caricias.

…

_-Bella, se nos va a hacer tarde, corre- _

_-Lo siento, mi ducha no tiraba agua caliente_- mentía, pero no quería decirle a Alice, que había estado viendo en línea boletos para ir a Forks.

-_No importa ¿Ya tienes tu nuevo horario_?- dijo Alice mientras conducía.

_-Si, ahora me toca literatura a las primeras horas_- Alice hizo un puchero – _Ya no tendremos clases juntas, estaré sola- Isabella la abrazo._

_-Siempre me tendrás a tu lado Alice, por cierto ¿Cómo van las cosas con Jasper? ¿Aun sigues pensando que la edad no importa?_- Alice trono la boca

_-Bella creo que lo amo-_ Isabella abrió los ojos como platos _-¿Es enserio? El amor es algo serio Alice recuerda- _

_-Lo sé Bella, lo digo enserio, estuvimos juntos anoche y….-_

_-Ahh, ¡Alice! Sin detalles por favor- _Alice comenzó a reír y a estacionar el auto.

_-Te acompañaría, pero se me haría tarde, no habría pasado si alguien se hubiera apresurado- _Isabella agacho la cabeza y recordó el boleto de avión. Se despidieron con un abrazo e Isabella entró a su clase esperando ver al profesor Cullen, pero en vez de eso vio a la profesora Jackson

_-Buenos días Isabella, me alegra que decidiera tomar el curso conmigo, me han dicho que es una alumna excelente en esta materia- _le sonrió y le mostro su nuevo asiento.

La clase transcurrió como siempre Isabella quiso que transcurriera, sin interrupciones, concentrada en lo que hacía, todo era muy diferente, solo esperaba no encontrarse al profesor Cullen hasta la graduación.

_-Pueden irse chicos_- dijo la profesora Jackson con una sonrisa. Isabella tomó su carpeta y se dirigía a su siguiente. Unos chicos pasaron corriendo a lado de ella, haciendo que se moviera más de lo recomendado para sus torpes pies, esperando sentir el suelo, sintió una mano en su brazo y una mirada conocida.

_-¿Chico pizza?-_ el comenzó a reír y la levantó poco a poco sin dejar de ver sus ojos

_-Después de 8 entregas ¿me conoces como el chico pizza? Estoy ofendido- _dijo entre risas

_-Lo siento-_ dijo ella sonrojada

_-No te disculpes, creo que también es mi culpa, nunca nos presentamos de manera adecuada, soy Alec por cierto-_ hizo una reverencia e Isabella soltó una risita, una risita que no le salía desde hace días.

_-Soy Isabella, pero puedes llamarme Bella-_ dijo suavemente. –_Bella, que bonito sobrenombre, ¿Qué clase tienes?- _dijo sin hacer mucho énfasis en su nombre como casi todos lo hacían.

_-Historia-_ dijo con una sonrisa

-_Vaya-_

_-¿Tu también?-_

-_No-_ dijo riendo haciendo que Isabella riera también.

_-Parece que todos se han ido_- dijo el viendo el pasillo vacío.

_-Es cierto, se nos hizo tarde, no puede ser, pensaba comenzar diferente mi semana_-

_-Lo siento-_ dijo Alec rascándose la cabeza.

_-No te preocupes, tal vez así podamos conocernos mejor_- El se enderezo de inmediato y le sonrió.

_-Me parece una estupenda idea, la verdad, eh ¿te ayudo con tu carpeta? Traigo una mochila bastante grande_- Isabella asintió y se la entrego. Caminaron juntos hasta las canchas de futbol y caminaron en círculos por el pasto.

_-¿Por qué nunca te había visto?-_

_-Acabo de llegar de Italia-_

_-¿Italia? ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué te fuiste?-_ Isabella se sonrojo de inmediato al notar que Alec se había dado cuenta de su gran interés.

_-Mi padre es un hombre, un tanto controlador_- rió –_Acabo de salvarme de un matrimonio arreglado-_ hizo temblores falsos e Isabella volvió a reír. Alec se percató de su hermosa sonrisa y de que todas las veces que le había entregado pizza nunca le había sonreído como en ese momento, también sintió una extraña sensación de magnetismo hacia sus ojos y le encantaba el olor de fresas que dejaba cuando el viento movía su cabello. Isabella se percato de aquella mirada analizadora de Alec y se sonrojo.

_-¿Te sonrojas con frecuencia no?_- le dijo Alec

_-No con tanta frecuencia-_ dijo con voz baja. 

_-Esas veces que he ido a tu casa, te he visto triste, ¿Puedo saber qué pasa?-_ La mirada de Isabella se obscureció y Alec lo noto.

_-Lo siento_- ella negó con la cabeza

_-Soy una galería de corazones rotos, estoy más allá de las reparaciones- _dijo con una sonrisa, pero no pudo soltar una lágrima. Alec puso su mano en su mejilla y limpió la lágrima.

_-Creo que eres una chica muy especial, no puedo decirte que no llores por que se que eso es imposible, solo puedo decirte que seas fuerte y aprendas a vivir con ello o superarlo_- le dio una sonrisa y ella volvió a sonreír no sabía que le pasaba junto a él, le había sacado más sonrisas que las que Edward en todos esos días que estuvieron juntos.

_-Tal vez deberíamos entrar a nuestras otras clases_- dijo Alec sacándola de sus pensamientos.

_-Yo también lo creo, me toca lenguas antiguas ¿Y a ti?- _

_-Literatura_- Isabella soltó un gran suspiro y comenzó a caminar a lado de Alec

_-¿Te parece si paso por ti, para llevarte a tu casa?-_ Isabella se quedó pensativa, sentía que todo iba demasiado rápido, pero un impulso la hizo asentir.

Toda su clase no puedo dejar de pensar en Alec y en Edward.

"_**Bella, pasaré por ti después de literatura" el mensaje de Alice volvió a sacarla de sus pensamientos. **_

"_**Alguien más me acompañara a casa, puedes irte con Jasper" **_

"_**¿Quién?" **_

"_**Dime que no es Edward" estos últimos mensajes le llegaron seguidos. **_

"_**jajá no" **_

"_**Está bien, pero tendrás que contármelo todo mañana" **_

La clase transcurrió sin ningún problema, el profesor Banner la dio la bienvenida y le deseo suerte el resto del semestre, una chica llamada Rosalie, le pasó los apuntes y trató de concentrarse en su clase.

_-Nos vemos_- le dijo despidiéndose con la mano

_-Adiós-_ contesto Isabella a la chica

_-¿Lista?-_ Isabella sonrió y asintió, se sentía más que lista.

Caminaron juntos hasta el estacionamiento y no pudo evitar ver el Volvo y a Edward subiendo a él. Edward la noto y también noto con quien estaba, no pudo quitarles la mirada de encima.

_-Póntelo_- Alec le entrego un casco. Isabella se lo puso y Alec se lo acomodo, Isabella pudo sentir su respiración y tomarla casi como si fuera suya

-_Te queda bien_- le dijo con una sonrisa.

_-¿Una bicicleta?_- Isabella comenzó a reír.

_-Deje todo en Italia, incluso mi dinero, solo me alcanzó para una bicicleta_- dijo entre risitas.

_-Si te molesta, podemos tomar un taxi-_

_-No me molesta_- se subió en los "diablitos" y Alec "arranco su bicicleta" Isabella pudo sentir el aire pasar por su rostro y mover su cabello no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y abrazar mas a Alec sin pensarlo. Alec sintió su contacto como algo electrizante.

_-¿Qué te parece si nos seguimos hasta el parque?-_ Isabella asintió y Alec siguió hasta el parque.

-_Parece que te gusto el viaje en bicicleta_- le dijo mientras la ayudaba a bajar. Isabella se volvió a sonrojar haciendo que Alec riera –_Eh esa canción me gusta_- dijo mientras escuchaba la canción que sonaba del carrito de los helados. La tomo de las manos y comenzó a darle vueltas

_-Alec, te advierto, yo no soy buena en esto_- Alec volvió a darle la vuelta y comenzó a cantar

"_I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok" _

Isabella no paro y siguió bailando con Alec, hasta que termino la canción y ambos cayeron al césped

Los dos se miraron unos minutos cuando una gota cayó en la nariz de Isabella

_-¡Va a llover!_- dijo ella

_-Vamos-_ la tomo de la mano y las gotas comenzaron a caer con más violencia.

_-Olvida el casco, te ves bien sin el_- La lluvia comenzó a alcanzarlos hasta dejarlos empapados. Se detuvieron frente a la casa de Isabella y comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más. Isabella pensó en dejarlo pasar para que se secara, o tal vez besarlo para ver si lo que pasaba por su cabeza se podía comprobar, pero su celular la saco de sus pensamientos.

-"_**Bella, tenemos que vernos ahora"**_- dijo Alice

_**-"¿En donde estas?"- **_

_**-"En el pequeño bar a lado de la escuela"- **_

_**-"Te veo en dos horas"**_- colgó el teléfono y regresó a ver a Alec.

_-¿Te tienes que ir eh?- _

_-Lo siento, te invitaría a pasar, pero tengo una amiga muy persistente, mañana te la presentare-_ Alec asintió

_-Nos vemos mañana Bella-_ beso su mejilla y subió a su bicicleta desapareciendo en el camino, pero detrás de el venía un auto, un volvo para ser precisos. Isabella palideció de inmediato y se dio cuenta de que era Edward.

Él lo había visto todo, había seguido la bicicleta de Alec hasta el parque y los había visto bailando juntos, mirándose el uno con el otro, como un par de adolescentes enamorados, quería matar al chico, golpearlo hasta verlo muerto y besar a Isabella. La escena de lluvia, supo reconocerla, noto que Isabella quería besar al nuevo, noto la atracción que había entre ellos. Bajo de su auto como un huracán y pudo ver la cara pálida e inmóvil de Isabella, parecía una muñeca una delicada muñeca. Estaba toda mojada y de su cabello escurrían pequeñas gotas.

Ella lo veía perfecto, como si estuviera grabando un comercial, nada podía hacerlo ver mal, nada. En su pálida piel caían unas gotas y sus ojos verdes dejaban ver un resplandor. A Isabella se le fue el aire, fue retrocediendo, Edward se dio cuenta y acelero el paso, Isabella siguió retrocediendo hasta que llego a su puerta, puso la llave en el picaporte pero una mano la detuvo.

-_Isabella, no huyas, escúchame, te lo ruego…- _

_**¡Holaaaa! La inspiración ha vuelto a mi ¡Oh Si!hahaha espero que les haya gustado el cap., gracias por sus buenos deseos, ya se resolvió todo & me siento muchísimo mejor. No les parece que Alec es un dulce? *-* Bueno les dejo la canción que estos chicos bailaron ;D **_.com/watch?v=zU3472bvdHI_**, esa canción me ayudo mucho para escribir este cap. xD. Espero sus reviews nos leemos el próximo capítulo ;D **_


	8. Chapter 8

Isabella soltó su mano bruscamente

_-No tengo nada que hablar contigo lo deje todo muy claro el día que te fuiste-_

_-Bella…-_

_-Isabella_- corrigió ella, estaba empezando a odiar ese sobrenombre.

_-Isabella_- tomo su mano y comenzó a acariciarla. –_Debes de saber, que yo cometí un error como cualquier otro tonto ser humano, pero yo nunca te use jamás_- Isabella no podía dudar de sus palabras, se le hacían tan sinceras y podía notar el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, pero después recordó a su esposa y a Alec, no pudo dejar de pensar en Alec.

Edward se estaba volviendo loco por no volver a tomar esos besos como suyos, se acerco lentamente hasta ella, era un ritmo como si pidiera permiso, se poso a escasos centímetros de su boca, esperando que los labios de Isabella lo invitaran a besarla y así lo hicieron. Isabella se lanzó a sus brazos y lo beso como el primer día, volvió a sentir ese aliento a menta con tabaco que tanto le encantaba, parecía que no podía quitar las manos de su cuello y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, le amaba y le deseaba desde el día en que se fue.

Edward pudo sentir nuevamente ese cosquilleo en su estomago y la electricidad que recorría por sus labios, tomo entre sus manos el cabello de Isabella y la levanto para seguirla besando en el aire. –_Bella_- dijo en un suspiro _–Edward_- la siguió besando recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos, Isabella lo dejo pasar de nuevo a su casa, a su sillón y a la cama que había sido testigo de su pasión, se quitaron la ropa el uno al otro, se deseaban con locura.

Se besaron, se lamieron, se acariciaron, gimieron y gritaron al ritmo de la lluvia. Estuvieron juntos hasta que salió el sol. Isabella cayo rendida, con las mejillas sonrojadas en el brazo de Edward y el solo pudo cerrar los ojos y abrirlos para reconocer su gran belleza. El timbre comenzó a sonar, no se habían dado cuenta de que llevaban ahí acostados toda la mañana y casi toda la tarde.

Edward se puso su bóxer y retiro con cuidado a Isabella de su brazo, bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta

_-¿Profesor Cullen? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- _

_-Señor Vulturi-_ dijo Edward nervioso, que hacia ese ahí. Que tal que metía a Isabella en problemas o por celos el perdía el trabajo.

Alec solo carraspeo _-¿Se encuentra Isabella?- _

_-Ahora le digo que baje-_ Edward subió corriendo y se puso toda su ropa, despertó a Isabella con brusquedad.

-¿_Qué pasa?-_ dijo Isabella somnolienta

_-Te buscan en la puerta_- dijo fríamente.

_-¿Qué?- _

_-Que te buscan en la puerta, me tengo que ir, tengo que ver a Tanya_- dijo lo ultimo sin pensarlo, pero realmente no se refería a esa manera de verla, la había citado para pedirle oficialmente el divorcio, pero Isabella no lo había entendido así, palideció de inmediato, se puso la ropa como pudo y bajo corriendo. Al ver a Alec ella también se quedo sorprendida

_-Alec ¿Qué haces aquí?-_ le dijo nerviosa

_-Parece que interrumpí algo, perdona, yo no sabía. Pero no diré nada_- Isabella pudo notar sus ojos y la voz triste que se habían creado en el.

_-No, tranquilo ¿quieres pasar?-_ Alec asintió e Isabella lo acompaño a la cocina _–Espera un poco_- le dijo y fue corriendo a su habitación, cuando escucho un portazo bajo corriendo de nuevo.

_-Se acaba de ir_- dijo Alec

_-Alec lo viste hace un momento no es lo que parece…-_

_-Vale Bella, ya estas bastante grande y no es como si él te estuviera obligando ¿verdad?_- Isabella negó con la cabeza

-_Pero Bella, pensé que estaba casado-_

_-Acabo de enterarme yo también- _

_-¿No lo sabías?-_

_-Hace una semana me entere- _

_-Pero estuvieron juntos nuevamente…-_

_-Lo sé Alec, soy una estúpida, sin querer me convertí en la otra, en su booty call, en la mujer que llama cuando tiene necesidades. ¿Viste como se fue? Ni siquiera tuvo la dignidad de venir a despedirse, solo está conmigo una noche, me usa y se va de nuevo con su esposa-_ Isabella se convirtió en un mar de lagrimas y Alec la abrazo acariciando su espalda, no le decía ni una palabra y eso era lo que ella necesitaba, solo a alguien que la abrazara y que ya no la cuestionara.

_-Creo que es un idiota_- dijo él, haciendo que ella sonriera.

_-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la liberación de globos de cantoya? Me contaron de ellos y creo que es un gran espectáculo- I_sabella trato de limpiarse las lágrimas.

-_Alec, no creo que pueda hacerlo- _

_-Oh vamos Bella, necesitas un poco de alegría, olvidar a ese idiota, creo que puedo ayudarte, al menos déjame hacerte compañía no me rechaces así-_ Isabella noto la suplica en su voz y asintió.

_-¿A qué hora empieza el show?-_ Alec la abrazo fuertemente y beso su frente –En dos horas, así que ya debes irte arreglando, porque la bicicleta no es muy rápida- Isabella rio –Ponte cómodo, puedes ver la televisión si quieres, también está la computadora, un libro o una revista- Alec asintió y se sentó en el sofá a ver televisión.

Isabella entro al cuarto de baño y comenzó a llorar como una loca en la regadera, se sentía usada de nuevo, maltratada, sucia, con el corazón roto. Podía sentir como las gotas de agua caliente caían sobre su cuerpo y trataba de relajarse, pero le era imposible. Cuando bajo Alec estaba observando las fotos que tenía Isabella sobre su estante

_-¿Así que esta es Alice?-_ Isabella asintió –Ustedes tienen _un gran gusto por sus profesores-_ Isabella lo miro confundida –_Bueno es que hoy no fuiste al colegio, pero el profesor Hale renuncio para poder salir con ella libremente, o eso fue lo que escuche-_ Una sonrisa cruzo por el rostro de Isabella, al imaginarse que eso era lo que Alice tenía que contarle.

_-Te ves hermosa_- dijo atrapando un mechón de su cabello y colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

_-¿Estas lista?-_ Isabella asintió. Alec podía notar la tristeza que invadía el alma de Isabella, pero el haría lo posible para poder quitársela.

Cuando salieron de la casa, pudieron ver un convertible rojo.

-_Pensé que iríamos en bicicleta- _

_-Digamos que ahorre lo suficiente de las pizzas-_ dijo Alec riendo, abrió la puerta a Isabella y después entro él.

_-¿Y en donde será todo esto?- _

_-En la playa, ya vamos retrasados, mira ya está oscureciendo-_ Isabella se asomo por la ventana y pudo ver el atardecer, Alec trataba de concentrarse en el camino pero los últimos rayos de sol reflejados sobre la cara de Isabella se veían hermosos.

Cuando llegaron ahí se encontraron con Alice y Jasper tomados de la mano

-Bella- grito Alice, Bella la saludo con un movimiento de mano y se dirigieron hacia ellos.

_-Alice, el es Alec. Alec Alice_- Alice abrió los ojos como platos –_Nuestros nombres son tan parecidos_- dijo emocionada, Jasper detrás de ella carraspeo –_Ah bueno, creo que ya puedo presentarnos formalmente, aunque ya se conocieran. Bella, el es mi prometido Jasper Hale- _

_-¿PROMETIDO?-_ grito Isabella, las dos se abrazaron –_Escúchame bien Jasper, tienes que cuidarla ¿entiendes? Ella es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida-_ Jasper asintió y también la abrazo, cuando regreso a ver a lado izquierdo de Isabella vio a Alec –_Pensé que vendrías con Edward- _dijo serio, los ojos de Isabella comenzaron a llenarse de _lagrimas –Creo que es mejor que los dejemos solos_- dijo Alec, mientras Alice le daba un codazo a Jasper.

_-¿Estás bien?-_ le dijo mientras la abrazaba, Isabella solo asintió –_Te tengo una sorpresa, sígueme- _La tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta un pequeño bote con dos globos en el. Le ofreció su mano y la ayudo a subirse en el. –_Bella-_ tomo su mano –_Desde el primer día en que me confundí llevándote esa pizza, le agradezco al destino por haber sido la chica que me abrió la puerta. Desde el momento en que te vi en el pasillo, he deseado ser el dueño de tus miradas, no de tus lagrimas, he deseado poder probar tus labios y poder oler de cerca tu cabello- _se quedo serio –_No sé qué tan enfermo se escucho eso ultimo-_ dijo haciendo reír a Isabella, saco su guitarra de debajo del asiento y comenzó a tocar –_Quiero ver, tu risa todo el día, escuchar la melodía de tu voz, quisiera ser el brillo de tus ojos, el peine que desnuda tu esplendor, la esquina que te ve cuando caminas_- Los globos comenzaron a flotar iluminando la playa, haciendo un paisaje hermoso –_La forma de tus labios_- siguió cantando Alec _– Y quiero ser tu ultimo dolor, prometo curarte esa herida, yo sé muy bien que no es tu obligación, tan solo si amortiguas mi caída, serás mi salvación. Prometo intentar no hacerte daño, prometo regalarte sin reparo, mi corazón- _

Después de ver la escena de lejos, que se había convertido en todo un espectáculo, Jasper decidió llamar a su mejor amigo

_**-¿Edward? ¿Dónde estás idiota?- **_

_**-Por la playa, viendo los globos ¿Qué pasa?- **_

_**-Tienes que venir ahora mismo**_- Colgó el teléfono y entro a su auto, metió toda la velocidad hasta que pudo encontrar a Jasper. Jasper lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a la orilla del mar, donde pudo ver las palabras que le destruirían

_-Bella Swan, prometo regalarte sin reparo mi corazón_- Isabella lo abrazo y lo beso, soltando su globo, haciendo que todos los que estuvieran apreciando la escena vitorearan y aplaudieran. Edward pudo sentir como si su rostro se derritiera, cayó de rodillas sobre la arena.

-_Jasper ¿Qué hiciste?-_ grito Alice al ver a Edward

_-Es mi mejor amigo Allie- _

_-¿Edward? ¿Edward?- _

Edward se tumbo en la arena y comenzó a gruñir y a ponerse en posición fetal, sabía que la había perdido por su actitud fría y por no saber cómo decirle que la amaba, ¿Cómo hacerlo ahora que le pertenecía a otro?

_-Bella- grito –Bella- _

_-Jasper, llévatelo ahora_- dijo Alice.

_**¿Les gusto? O muy de novela? Nonono es que Edward se pasa :/ Siempre se mete con ella && la deja botada Dx La canción que le canta Alec es la de Quiero Ver de Café Tacvba (: aah && si no saben que es un globo de cantoya les dejo la imagen **_.com/imgres?um=1&hl=es&sa=X&biw=1600&bih=799&tbm=isch&tbnid=w-kLy0RZ50hqMM:&imgrefurl=./globos-de-cantoya-100-mexicanos-iid-74059645&docid=knLRzP1kgX0-pM&imgurl=./ui/4/01/45/1266126006_74059645_&w=610&h=400&ei=DpXFT_mUN-iK2wWC9fDEAQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=865&vpy=214&dur=209&hovh=182&hovw=277&tx=186&ty=122&sig=101554235637805027222&page=1&tbnh=129&tbnw=178&start=0&ndsp=33&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0,i:79, _**por cierto, no se la tomen contra Jasper, el lo hizo porque es su mejor amigo D: **_

_**Espero sus reviews ;) Nos leemos el prox. Cap. (: **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**La canción recomendada para leer este capítulo es "My Valentine" de Paul McCartney (: **_

Isabella podía ver las gotas golpeando sobre su ventana, cada gota era hipnotizante, porque cada gota le recordaba a Edward. Alice solo la miraba con cierta tristeza y preocupación, sabía que su amiga no era feliz, quería a Alec, pero amaba a Edward.

_-Bella ¿Nos vamos?-_ Isabella asintió y subió al auto. Todo a su alrededor le recordaba a Edward, incluso el olor del café que tenía Alice en el portavasos.

_-Te veré después ¿vale?- _

_-Vale- _

Alice se dirigió a su salón de literatura, pasó media hora y apareció Alec sin el profesor Cullen.

_-¿Sabes que pasó con el profesor?- _

_-Renuncio-_ dijo Alec serio –_Escuche que se irá a Francia, a escribir un libro, eso fue lo que le dijo al director- _

Alice palideció de inmediato, sabía que el amaba a Isabella, después de haber visto aquella escena con la liberación de globos.

_-¿Estás seguro? _

_-Si, el solo vino a despedirse, parece que hoy mismo se va- _dijo Alec sin darle tanta importancia.

_-Tengo que encontrar a Isabella- _Alec la detuvo, la tomo del brazo y la miro de manera suplicante.

_-Alice, se lo que piensas hacer, te ruego que no lo hagas, se que ella no me ama pero aprenderá a a hacerlo, por ahora me quiere y con eso me conformo, por favor no conviertas esto en una masacre de corazones rotos- _La había puesto en una encrucijada, pensando en quien poder confiar, en el hombre que le había roto el corazón tantas veces a su amiga, o en el hombre que pensaba repararlo.

_-Tengo que irme- _

_-Haz lo que creas correcto Alice- _dijo Alec serio.

Alice sabía que era lo correcto, el hombre que su amiga amaba era el correcto. Corrió hacia el salón de Isabella y podía sentir la mirada punzante y dolorosa de Alec en su espalda.

_-Bella tenemos que irnos- _

_-¿Por qué?-_ dijo Isabella asustada

_-Edward se va- _

_-¿Cómo que se va? ¿A dónde se va?-_ dijo Isabella con voz chillona

_-A Francia Bella, a escribir su libro-_

_-¿Por qué lo perseguiría? Tal vez está abordando el avión ahora mismo con su esposa- _

_-Eso no lo sabes_- le dijo Alice

_-Ni tu tampoco Alice- _

_-Piénsalo Bella. Por favor, se que lo amas, uno no deja ir así al hombre que ama y que te ama-_ Isabella negó con la cabeza

_-Tengo que pensarlo Allie- _

Isabella salió hacia el estacionamiento y evito a Alec a toda costa. Pudo sentir la vibración de su celular por una llamada que supuso era de Alec, corrió hasta su casa sintiendo las frías gotas de lluvia en su rostro, no sabía distinguir entre las gotas de lluvia y sus lagrimas, lo único que pensaba era que su amor, su corazón y su vida estaban a punto de perderse por siempre…

Edward podía apreciar como caían las gotas sobre su ventana, tomaba el último trago a su vaso de whisky y preparaba su última maleta.

_-¡Edward no puedes hacerme esto! _– le chillo Tanya

_-Tanya tu y yo ya no somos un matrimonio, arruinaste mi vida con la chica que de verdad amaba-_

Tanya hizo unos sollozos falsos y se colgó del brazo de Edward.

_-Nunca te voy a dar el divorcio ¿Me escuchas? NUNCA- _

_-Es que esto no va a ser de que tú quieras-_ Tanya soltó otro chillido –_Edward no te vayas por favor, podemos intentar arreglar las cosas, puedo hacerte olvidar a la otra Edward-_ Edward molesto se soltó de su agarre y la saco de la habitación, puso el seguro a la puerta e ignoro los golpes y gritos de Tanya a través de ella solo para guardar su posesión más preciada

"_**Amando a mi profesor" **_

_**A la entrada puedo notar el esplendor **_

_**A su salida puedo sentir en mi pecho cierto ardor **_

_**¿Por qué no es mío?**_

_**¿Por qué lo nuestro es prohibido? **_

_**Quisiera que me amara **_

_**Yo quisiera una de esas miradas**_

_**Que su aliento me besara **_

_**Que su aroma me inundara **_

_**Amando a mi profesor así me encuentro ahora **_

_**Es una locura **_

_**¿Por qué no es mío?**_

_**¿Por qué lo nuestro es prohibido?**_

_**-Isabella Swan **_

La primera vez que Edward leyó ese poema jamás imagino que tratara de él, por más que él lo deseaba no le encontraba ningún sentido. Beso la hoja de papel y la guardo en su maleta.

Abrió la puerta y empujo a Tanya de su lado, tomo las llaves de su auto y no miro atrás, solo podía escuchar los gritos de Tanya mientras se alejaba, podía sentir el aliento y la presencia de Isabella en cada gota de lluvia, quería que cada gota fuera una acaricia de Isabella.

Al llegar al aeropuerto se encontró con Jasper, como habían quedado

-_Amigo ¿De verdad piensas hacer esto?-_ dijo Jasper mientras lo ayudaba a bajar sus maletas

-_No tienes que irte a Francia para escribir un libro, puedes quedarte en mi apartamento como antes-_ Edward le ofreció una mueca torcida como las que le encantaban a Isabella

_-No asistirás a mi boda-_

-_Volveré_ _solo para eso, pero por ahora, necesito estar muy lejos de ella para poder olvidarla-_ Jasper asintió y su celular comenzó a sonar.

_-Alice… -_

Isabella POV

Sabía que Alice tenía razón, lo que sintiera por Alec, nunca sería tan fuerte como lo que sentía por Edward, no podía romperle el corazón de esa manera al hombre que intentaba reparar el mío. Descartaba la idea de ir a buscar a Edward al aeropuerto y besarnos en la salida de vuelo diciéndonos lo mucho que nos amábamos como en esas películas románticas.

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que el regresara en su llamativo Volvo y tocara a mi puerta para despedirse, dedicarme un poema o algo, pero nada. Ni siquiera me había llamado. Alice me había contado lo que había pasado el día que Alec me pidió que le entregara mi corazón.

El timbre comenzó a sonar.

_-Alice ¿Qué pasa?- _

_-Edward está a punto de abordar tenemos que irnos ahora Isabella_- me dijo desesperada.

Titubee un poco, no podía verlo, no quería hacerlo, era como traicionar a Alec.

-_No puedo_- le dije casi muda a Alice, me tomo de las manos y me miro desesperada.

_-Bella piénsalo, el te ama, cometió un error como todo ser humano, ¿no crees que estas hiriendo mas a Alec al hacerle creer que sientes algo muy fuerte por él?- _me sentí ofendida, ¿mi mejor amiga me llamaba hipócrita acaso?

_-No soy una hipócrita_- grite a la defensiva, Alice acaricio mi cabello y bufo

_-Nunca dije que lo fueras, Bella solo mírate, te la pasas en pijamas todo el día, casi no sales, ni siquiera con Alec, estas como perdida, triste, mal. Tú sabes por qué estas así, la culpa te carcome, estar con el hombre que no amas- _Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos, regrese a verme y tenía razón, aún tenía el mismo pijama desde el viernes, no me había cambiado.

_-Alice, el me hizo tanto daño, puedo aprender a amar a Alec-_ Alice comenzó a sacudirme

_-Estas dañando a alguien que no lo merece, no pareces la Isabella que yo conozco, pareces un zombie, una mujer con la mirada perdida-_ Salió dando un azoton a la puerta y me recosté a llorar en el sillón, ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme si se iba.

De repente Alice entro de azotón por la puerta nuevamente

_-Esto no se va a quedar así ¡Sube al auto Isabella_!- su tono fue tan autoritario que quedarme llorando no se veía como una opción, trate de subir a cambiarme pero Alice me detuvo y me empujo hacia el auto.

Aun traía mi pijama y el cabello despeinado, Alice iba conduciendo como una loca hasta que llegamos a la avenida Ranch, una cuadra antes del aeropuerto el trafico mas desesperante de mi vida nos tomo por sorpresa.

Alice no dejaba de sonar la bocina y soltar pequeños chillidos de desesperación.

_-¡Baja!-_ me grito Alice

_-¿Qué?_- grite yo también

_-¡Que te bajes! Así no vamos a llegar nunca, tienes que irte corriendo y pobre de ti si se que te fuiste a otro lado huyendo-_ Asentí y me baje del auto.

Salí "corriendo" aunque las palabras correctas serían dando tropezones, la lluvia no me facilitaba las cosas, seguía tropezándome con cada charco que encontraba hasta quedar echa un desastre total.

Al fin pude ver la entrada del aeropuerto, pero al verme reflejada en la ventana me dio asco el simple hecho de verme llena de lodo y porquerías en el cabello…

Isabella se quedo unos segundos mirándose en la ventanilla del aeropuerto cuando escucho la bocina del auto de Alice, Alice salió de este y comenzó a empujarla hacia dentro del aeropuerto tratando de quitarle toda la porquería que tenía en el cabello. Las dos corrieron hasta encontrarse con Jasper, pero el ya estaba solo. Isabella comenzó a sentir ardor en todo el pecho y un nudo enorme en la garganta

_-Bella corre, apenas está abordando- _

_-Jasper, gracias- _dijo Isabella entre lagrimas

_-¡CORRE!-_ grito Alice desesperada

Isabella comenzó a correr como pudo de nuevo, tropezando y levantándose lo más rápido que podía. Hasta que lo vio por fuera en el vidrio, tan lejos tan inalcanzable, subiendo a la escalera de abordaje

_-¡Déjeme pasar por favor!-_ el hombre la miro con desprecio y negó con la cabeza, Isabella corrió de nuevo al vidrio busco su celular en los bolsillos, recordó que lo había dejado en el auto. Comenzó a golpear el vidrio

_-¡EDWARD! ¡EDWARD! ¡NO TE VAYAS! ¡NO, TE NECESITO, NO, POR FAVOR!-_ La gente de seguridad la tomo de los brazos y la alejo del vidrio, lo suficiente para ver, como despegaba el avión en donde perdía al amor de su vida para siempre.

_-Señor ¿podría subir más rápido por favor?-_ le reclamo una anciana a Edward. El asintió y subió a su asiento junto a la ventana, donde podía apreciar el aeropuerto en todo su esplendor, tal vez había elegido ese lugar porque esperaba ver llegar a Isabella gritando su nombre, solo así se quedaría, cerró los ojos un momento.

_-¿Desea que baje las cortinas señor_?- Edward asintió y la azafata bajo las cortinas, no tenía sentido seguirse haciendo de falsas esperanzas, ella nunca iría por el, cerro los ojos y quedo dormido para no recordar, para no sufrir durante el resto del viaje, imaginando, soñando con su nuevo futuro. Con el poema de Isabella descansando en el bolsillo de su chamarra, el único recuerdo de ella que lo acompañaría de ahora en adelante…

_**¡Me insipire! Hahaha sorry que no había subido cap, pero tengo muchos exámenes x_x, ¿Qué les pareció? Lo ven, por eso no se deben de pensar demasiado las cosas haha xD ¡Espero sus reviews! **_

_**¡Nos leemos el prox cap! ;D**_


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Se fue?- pregunto Alice, Isabella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Para siempre…- susurro

2 años después.

Trataba de concentrarse, tenía que escribir su próximo libro, el primero había sido un éxito. Pero no podía, por más que tecleaba terminaba borrándolo todo.

Su falta de inspiración y su falta de concentración se debían a una sola cosa.

-Isabella- suspiro. En dos largos años no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, cuando hablaba con Jasper siempre preguntaba por ella, se había convertido en una poeta muy reconocida al parecer.

Pero una noticia lo había dejado sin aliento hace algunos días

"_**EL HIJO DEL MAGNATE ITALIANO ARO VULTURI SE CASA EN UNOS DIAS"**_

_**La afortunada en ganar el corazón (y una enorme fortuna) es la joven americana Isabella Swan, al parecer se enamoraron el tiempo en que Alec, fue a estudiar a America, también se presume que la Srita Swan, podría estar embarazada. **_

_**La respuesta del señor Vulturi fue la siguiente:**_

"_**¡Me alegro mucho por mi hijo! Sobre todo si dicen que viene un nieto en camino, Bella es una buena chica, mi hijo merece una chica como ella, les deseo lo mejor" **_

Edward le dio un sorbo a su café y trató de seguir escribiendo, ahora si la había perdido para siempre. No creía que hubiera leído la presentación de su libro, en donde se leía su poema. Tal vez en algunos días la vería. Vería que tan radiante se veía con ese embarazo, las mujeres embarazadas siempre lucen hermosas pensó. En unos días sería la boda de Jasper y Alice.

Regresó a ver al balcón en donde tenía una perfecta vista hacia la ciudad de Paris, caminó hacia su teléfono y marco

-¿Alice?-

-¡Edward! Que bueno que llamas, debes de venir de negro ¡Negro! Recuerda- Edward comenzó a reír, no recordaba como podía ser de molesta su futura cuñadita

-¿Quieres hablar con Jasper?-

-No de hecho, me gustaría hablar contigo-

-¿Esta todo bien?- pregunto Alice preocupada

-Si, bueno no del todo. Me preguntaba si tu ¿tienes el numero de Bella?-

Se hizo un silencio incomodo

-¿Alice?-

-¿Por qué…?-

-Solo quiero hablar con ella una vez mas, antes de que se case-

-No se si sea correcto Edward, se molestara conmigo, le costo mucho olvidarte-

-Vamos Alice- cuando Alice dijo la palabra olvidarte, sintió una puñalada en el corazón.

-Ah, esta bien, pero yo no te lo di, es 5544…- Edward pudo notar el temblorin que le había dado, cuando colgó el teléfono, se recostó en su cama, pensando en si era correcto llamarla, si era correcto volver a escuchar su voz decir su nombre como tantas veces la había soñado desde que se había ido.

Se dirigió nuevamente al balcón y comenzó a marcar los números

-Hola- se escucho en la otra línea, Edward colgó de inmediato.

Isabella se quedo confundida

-¡Bella, ya tenemos que irnos!- le grito Alec desde el otro lado de la habitación

-Enseguida bajo amor-

Reviso el identificador de llamadas rápido, no reconoció el numero, pero muy dentro de ella, deseaba que fuera "el" quien la hubiera llamado.

-¡Bella! Vamos amor, se nos hará tarde para la cena de ensayo de Alice- le dio un beso en la mejilla y entraron al convertible de Alec.

Hace unos meses que le había propuesto matrimonio de una de las maneras mas romanticas del mundo. Se habían subido a un pequeño bote y el ahí le propuso matrimonio como la primera vez que se hicieron novios, tocándole una canción con su guitarra.

En los 2 años que habían pasado desde aquella escena en el aeropuerto Isabella había podido dejar de pensar en Edward, pensaba en el, pero ya no tan frecuentemente. Lo extrañaba como loca, pero los besos y caricias y Alec la reconfortaban.

Pero ahora su trabajo era su vida, escribir sus sentimientos y que cientos de chicos y chicas se identificaran con ella la hacía sentirse plena.

-Entonces futura señora Vulturi ¿tiene todo preparado para dentro de un mes?- le dio un largo beso e Isabella asintió

-¿Estas bien mi Bella?-

-Si amor, es solo que estoy muy feliz por Alice-

-No lo parece- dijo Alec dudoso.

-¿Podrías conducir mas rápido?- dijo Isabella desesperada. Alec pudo notar la molestia en su voz y acelero el auto.

Al llegar a la iglesia pudo ver a Alice.

-¡Bella, pensé que no llegarían! ¡Rapido todos a sus posiciones! ¡rapido rápido!

Mientras se acomodaba en la fila de las damas de honor, trataba de buscar a Edward, al fin y al cabo era el mejor amigo de Jasper.

-No vendrá hoy- le dijo Alice al percatarse de su mirada

-No se de que hablas- le dijo Isabella, Alice comenzó a reir y se fue a su posición.

Mientras sonaba la música, comenzó a caminar hacia el altar del brazo de su hermano Emmet, el grandulon de Emmet pensó.

Mientras caminaba hacia el altar las lagrimas de los ojos de Alice comenzaron a caer y las de Jasper no tardaron mucho en comenzar.

Cuando Emmet le entrego su brazo, pareció que todos iban a llorar y en realidad no era la boda aun. A pesar de la conmovedora escena Isabella no podía dejar de pensar en el dia de mañana, en si lo vería o no, si resistiría o no. También su boda se acercaba y era algo que la tenía nerviosa, sintió la mano de Alec posar suavemente sobre la suya y ella trato de retirarla lentamente. Pero no lo logro, Alec lo noto inmediatamente y la miro asustado. Sabía en que estaba pensando pero temía preguntar.

-Bella ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme?- le dijo Alec serio. Isabella negó con la cabeza

-Bella- la acerco a el y beso sus labios, Isabella no pudo corresponderle y comenzó a llorar, la mano de Alec acaricio su mejilla.

-Se lo que pasa, solo te pido que lo pienses bien, yo he estado contigo todo este tiempo. En el éxito y en el fracaso, no es un reclamo, solo espero que lo tomes en cuenta a la hora en que pienses dejarme- agacho la mirada e Isabella tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

-Yo nunca podría dejarte, te amo Alec- el quito las manos de Isabella

-Pero no de la misma manera en que lo amas a el- volvió a acariciar su mejilla y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios –Vamos te dejare en tu casa, mañana es el gran día-

El camino hasta su casa fue silencioso, pero a la ves era un silencio que quemaba. Alec no podía dejar de parpadear como si estuviera a punto de llorar y esto ponía nerviosa a Isabella.

Al entrar a su casa el ni siquiera se despidió de ella, solo la dejo frente a la puerta arranco el auto y se fue. El teléfono volvió a sonar e Isabella fue corriendo a contestarlo

-¿Hola?- dijo aguantando la respiración

-Bella, vi a Alec muy extraño ¿Pasa algo?- dijo Alice. Isabella suspiro y le conto todo a Alice.

-¿Y que haras cuando lo veas?-

-Aun no lo se- en su mente pasaba la idea de correr hacia el y besarlo, de decirle que la mitad de sus poemas eran para el y la otra mitad para su partida. Que su libro era su posesión mas especial y que había llorado cuando había visto su poema en la introduccion del libro.

Cuando fue a dormir no pudo dejar de pensar en Edward y en lo que pasaría a la mañana siguiente…

EDWARD POV

Había tratado de dormir en todo el vuelo, pero no podía, no podía dejar de pensar en Isabella, en lo que pasaría durante la boda, si la vería, si me perdería en sus ojos chocolate de nuevo o si ella me ignoraría completamente.

El viaje había sido largo y no esperaba que nadie me recibiera.

-Edward ¡hermano!- grito Jasper detrás mi.

-Eh, pensé que estarías muy ocupado con los preparativos y eso- Jasper rodo los ojos.

-¿Bromeas? Alice prácticamente me dijo que mi única obligación sería presentarme peinado y arreglado en el altar- los dos comenzaron a reir.

-¿Solo equipaje de mano?- me dijo Jasper curioso –Es todo lo que necesito, no pienso quedarme mucho, aun tengo que seguir escribiendo mi libro y digamos que no me ha ido muy bien con eso- Jasper le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-Me imagino por que-

-Sabes ¿si es cierto?...-

-Si lo es- dijo Jasper. De repente sentí como si alguien hubiera tomado mis entrañas y las hubiera sacado sin piedad alguna. Era verdad y era oficial Isabella estaba embarazada. Ya no había esperanzas para lo que el sentía.

-Lo mejor será que vayas arreglándote, falta una hora para la boda-

-Perdona mi cara de zombie- dije bromeando. Pero aun me sentía demasiado cansado por el viaje

-No importa, puedes dormir en el cuarto de los padrinos- me dijo Jasper. Los dos nos subimos al auto y comenzamos a platicar como en los viejos tiempos. Bromeando y hablando sobre lo que había sido de nuestras vidas desde que me había ido a Francia.

-La habitación es la 32B- dijo Jasper –Yo tengo que ir a arreglarme. Asentí y con mi equipaje de mano me dirigi muerto hacia la habitación, estaba dispuesto a dormir al menos media hora.

Cuando entre a la habitación me encontré con su blanca espalda desnuda, sus cabello ondulado caía por su espalda y una toalla cubría sus glúteos, no pude evitar quedarme como tonto admirando tanta belleza, hasta que sus ojos chocolate se posaron con los mios y se boco formando un gran O…


	11. Chapter 11

-Edward- dijo mi nombre en un susurro. Cerre la puerta y corri a abrazarla, podía sentir sus pechos sobre el mio, pero no sentía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello como solia ponerlos.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo empujándome y poniéndose rápidamente su blusa.

-Pense que…-

-¿Qué correría a tus brazos y te besaría? ¿Estas loco?- la mire atónito. Al parecer lo que me había dicho Alice era verdad, ella si había podido olvidarme.

-Pense, que tal vez…-

-No pienses nada- agacho la mirada y se dio cuenta de que aun seguía semidesnuda.

-Pense que no vendrías-

-Jasper es mi mejor amigo, no podría faltar- hice una mueca. Su rechazo me dolia.

-¿Podrías irte?- dijo Bella irritada.

-Podría, pero no quiero- me acerque a ella nuevamente acercándome cada vez mas hacia su boca.

-¿Qué-que haces?- dijo nerviosa. Podía sentir su respiración agitada

-Quiero saber si de verdad ya no sientes nada por mi- puse una de mis manos en su pecho, lo acaricie como la primera vez que estuvimos juntos y para mi sorpresa ella no puso resistencia.

-Bella, te amo- dije en un susurro

-Edward, yo estoy a punto de casarme, no pue…- Con un beso calle todas sus inquietudes, quite la toalla rápidamente e inmediatamente comencé a acariciar sus glúteos. La extrañaba ¡Dios sabia que lo hacia! Su lengua bailaba con la mia y sus pechos se pegaban a mis pectorales. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y pude sentir la excitación de inmediato, me quite la chamarra rápidamente y la cargue hacia el pequeño sillón que había en la habitación. Comenzamos a besarnos y reírnos mientras yo observaba su cuerpo desnudo. Era mejor de lo que yo recordaba. Bese sus dedos hasta llegar al dedo donde tenía el anillo de compromiso ….

-Bella, amor…- Alec quedo atónito en la puerta. La escena que tenia frente a el lo había destrozado. Era Bella desnuda, su Bella desnuda, con el cerdo de Edward sobre ella, besándose y riéndose.

-Alec…- dijo en un sollozo. Alec salió corriendo, gritando como loco y limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos. Isabella fue directo al baño y se puso lo primero que encontró. Salio corriendo detrás de Alec

-Alec, por favor escucha…- dijo Isabella entre sollozos.

-¿Qué quieres que escuche? ¿Qué? ¿Eh? Que estabas con ese, besándose- Isabella lo tomo del brazo y el la solto con fuerza

-No, no era lo que parecía de verdad-

-¡Callate!- grito Alec. Isabella nunca lo había visto ponerse asi -¿Por qué me haces esto?- dijo tomandola con fuerza –Yo te amo Isabella, te lo di todo, TODO, ¿no podías darme tu algo a cambio?- Isabella no podía dejar de llorar, mientras veía como la cara de Alec se ponía cada vez mas roja.

-¿Por qué aceptaste casarte conmigo? ¿Si aun tenias la esperanza de irte con el? ¿Por qué?- cada vez levantaba mas la voz. Isabella puso las manos sobre su rostro desesperada, la verdad ni ella sabia por que había aceptado. Alice le había dicho que hacia mal al estar con un hombre al que ella no amaba.

-Por que yo lo amo- dijo finalmente. Las manos de Alec se tensaron alrededor de sus brazos, se quedo inmóvil y miraba con cierto dolor a Isabella. Sus ojos achocolatados lo volvían loco, pero en ese momento lo volvían loco de dolor.

-Alec, me haces daño- dijo Isabella sacándolo de su transe

-¿Y como se le dice a lo que tu me estas haciendo a mi? ¿Cómo?- dijo apretándola cada vez mas

-Alec, enserio…-

-Isabella enserio- dijo el imitándola con ira – Lo que yo te di era verdadero, era amor, para el eres solo sexo Isabella, solo sexo, eras su pequeña zorra- la arrojo hacia el piso.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?- dijo Isabella llorando en el piso. Alec la tomo del brazo y la levanto con fuerza lastimándola.

-¿No es cierto?- le dijo gritándole al oído –¿No siempre que terminaban de tener sexo el corría con su esposa? Dime ¿alguna vez tuvieron alguna verdadera cita? Eras su zorra y al parecer nunca dejaste de serlo- Una mano jalo a Alec con fueza arrojándolo hacia la pared

-Le pones una mano encima de esa manera y te mato- dijo Edward gritando…

Alice POV

-¿Dónde están todos?- dije desesperada, no había nadie a mi alrededor. Era novia olvidada ¿Quién olvida a la novia en una boda? Quería salir de la habitación pero ya me había puesto el vestido y probablemente Jasper andaba por ahí rondando. –Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda- recuerdo que le había dicho. ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué se lo había dicho? La puerta se abrió lentamente

-¿Puedo pasar? No quiero ver nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme- Dijo Emmet con las manos en sus ojos.

-Puedes pasar granuja- dije riendo. Quito las manos de sus ojos y pude notar cierto brillo en ellos, como cuando alguien va a llorar ¡Aja! Lo había hecho llorar.

-Te ves igual a mamá- dijo ¡Vaya! Esa si que no me la esperaba –Te tengo un regalo- dijo sonriendo

-¡Dime que no me harás tía!- dije burlándome

-Eres un dolor en el trasero, creo que nunca terminare de agradecerle a Jasper por quitarte finalmente del camino- dijo riéndose el muy granuja

-Bueno dame mi regalo-dije estirando las manos como una niña pequeña. Emmet saco del bolso de su saco una pequeña caja azul.

-Era de mamá, es algo azul y viejo- abri la cajita y había dentro de ella un hermoso prendedor de oro blanco con incrustaciones de topacio, recordaba cuando mamá lo usaba.

-Este fue el que uso en el ultimo baile- dije en un murmullo, recordaba perfecto ese baile. Ella llevaba un precioso vestido del mismo color que el prendedor, resaltaba sus enormes ojos azules, que Emmet había heredado e iba de la mano con papá, el hombre mas guapo que yo había visto. Habían bailado juntos toda la noche, mientras yo bailaba con Emmet. Estuvimos bailando durante horas hasta que llego la hora de irnos. Emmet tenía 16 y yo 12. Nos subimos a la parte trasera del auto, mi padre me puso su abrigo sobre la cabeza tratando de evitar que me mojara por la lluvia, mientras que mi madre abrazaba a Emmet con fuerza, como si supiera… Como si supiera que ya no volvería a abrazarnos. El camino era peligroso, la lluvia no dejaba ver con claridad y el camino a casa eran demasiadas curvas. Papá trataba de conducir lo mas lento posible hasta que escuchamos un golpe, después de ese sonido, pude sentir el golpe mas de cerca. Mamá choco contra el parabrisas y papá contra el volante, mientras que Emmet y yo habíamos golpeado los asientos solamente. Mamá levanto la cabeza sangrando con el broche colgando de su cabello. En el momento en el que intento abrir la puerta un auto golpeo el lado de su asiento , destruyendo toda la parte delantera del auto. Emmet y yo nos quedamos inmóviles en la parte que quedaba del auto, con la lluvia goteando sobre nuestros pequeños rostros, Emmet tomaba fuerte de mi mano, mientras la gente trataba de movernos de lo que quedaba de auto. Ocurrio una carambola de autos por culpa de la lluvia hubieran 10 muertos incluyendo mis padres. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre mi rostro

-¿Cómo…- dije sin dejar de mirar el prendedor

-Estaba tirado, antes de que nos llevara la ambulancia lo recogí- lo abracé fuerte. Mi grandulón.

-No sabes como te voy a extrañar- dijo mientras besaba mi frente, lo abrace con toda la fuerza que había dentro de mi.

-Creo que ya debería de ir siendo hora de que llamaramos a Bella, para que vaya acomodando a todos- asentí y trate de arreglar mi maquillaje.

-Eres muy fuerte. Te admiro- dijo Emmet con la cabeza agachada antes de salir por la puerta…

…

Mientras Emmet caminaba por el pasillo buscando a Isabella vio a la multitud juntarse –Springbreakers- pensó de inmediato.

-¡Le pones una mano encima de esa manera y te mato!- grito Edward.

_**Perdon por la tardanza DD: ¡Es que he tenido exámenes! && muchos, pero muchísimos problemas :c. Tambien perdonen si no contesto los reviews, pero es por lo mismo de la falta de tiempo. A la respuesta de muchas. No tengo un dia especifico para subir cap, pero trataré de hacerlo todos los viernes por la noche, a mas tardar el sábado, ya que la historia esta a punto de terminar. Gracias por sus reviews. Prometo no dejar de nuevo. **_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo cap xoxoxoxo **_


	12. Chapter 12

Los ojos de Alec se obscurecieron y soltó a Isabella con violencia. Edward corrió para levantarla.

_-Bien, si no vienes con la dama de honor, no tienes nada que hacer por aquí_- le dijo Emmet mientras lo tomaba del brazo para empujarlo a la salida del hotel.

-_Te vas a arrepentir Isabella, créeme que lo harás, no te dejaré ser feliz, porque tú te has robado mi felicidad_- gritó mientras Emmet se lo llevaba a empujones.

-_Perdona Isabella, he perdido los estribos cuando te ha tomado de esa manera, no quería, se que volverás con él, porque no puedes dejar sin padre a tu hijo-_ Isabella lo miro confundida.

_-¿Hijo? ¿De qué estás hablando?-_ Edward se rasco un poco la cabeza

-¿_No estás embarazada_?- Isabella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

_-Bella, eso me hace tan… feliz_- la beso, como había deseado besarla desde hace mucho. De repente todo desapareció, la gente el hotel, el murmullo sobre lo que había pasado. Solo estaban ellos dos juntos, uno mirando al otro, besándose y compartiendo esos sentimientos que se habían guardado durante todo ese tiempo. La mano de Edward se poso en la cintura de Isabella atrayéndola más a él, acariciando su mejilla, mientras que ella acariciaba su cabello y entre cada beso podía sentirse la sonrisa de cada uno.

De pronto Jasper carraspeo detrás de ellos.

_-Bella, Alice… hemm te está buscando_- Isabella pego su frente con la de Edward y se separó para ir corriendo con Alice.

_-¿Así que…? _

_-Así es-_ dijo Edward con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro, mientras Jasper le daba palmadas en la espalda.

_-Me gusta verte así hermano, feliz y con la persona a la que amas- _

_-Calla cursi, que estas a punto de ponerte la soga_- los dos comenzaron a reír y se dirigieron hacia el altar.

**JASPER POV**

Al fin había llegado la hora y sentía que las piernas me flaqueaban más que nunca, más que cuando daba una clase, más que el primer beso que me dio. Estaba ahí caminando hacia mí, era la visión más perfecta del mundo. Su cabello apuntaba hacia todos lados como siempre y el vestido blanco que había elegido era más que favorecedor. Regresé a ver a Edward cuya sonrisa me tranquilizo y cuando menos me di cuenta ella ya estaba frente a mí. No podía escuchar nada de lo que el sacerdote decía, porque estaba perdido completamente en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Y _así yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- _busque los labios de Alice con desesperación, ignorando los aplausos y vitoreos. Alice Cullen, se había convertido en Alice Cullen de Hale, al fin me sentía completo.

**2 AÑOS DESPUES. **

Había pasado un año desde que Isabella y Edward se comprometieron y habían pasado 2 meses que Isabella se había enterado de que estaba embarazada.

Todo parecía ir perfecto en la vida de ambos. Ella se había convertido en una de las directoras de una editorial famosa y el ya había ganado más de 10 premios por su nuevo libro de poemas, la mayoría basados en los ojos de Isabella y en cada una de las partes de su cuerpo que él se había tomado el tiempo de explorar tranquila y placenteramente.

Pero ahora era diferente, estaban a punto de unir sus vidas con las personas con las que más amaban. No había nadie para impedirlo. Estaban ellos y el bebe que venía en camino. Que él esperaba tuviera los ojos de ella y ella esperaba que tuviera los sentimientos de él.

Todo era perfecto.

_-Bella ¿estás nerviosa?-_ Isabella negó con la cabeza

_-¿Por qué tiemblas entonces_?- dijo Alice riendo.

_-Es solo que, no lo sé, no puedo creer que esto en verdad este pasando, es como un sueño hecho realidad_- Alice la abrazo.

Tomo fuertemente del brazo a su padre.

-_No me dejes caer- _

_-Nunca_- dijo Charlie riendo.

Se acercaba cada vez más a él, lo podía ver ahí de pie con su sonrisa radiante y perfecta. Esperando por ella. Mientras que el la veía caminar como si fuera un hermoso ángel, no podía evitar ver su vientre, en donde sabia que venía lo más hermoso que había hecho.

Charlie la ayudo a subir al altar y Edward tomo su mano para subirla a lado de el. Acaricio su hermosa barbilla.

_-Estamos aquí reunidos…-_ entre algunas palabras del sacerdote se decían te amo y no se soltaron las manos en ningún momento, no podían dejar de sonreír y algunas cuantas lagrimas caían de los dos. Alice sentada al lado de Jasper y a lado de ellos su pequeña niña de dos años, con sus rizos rubios cayendo sobre sus hombros y con los ojos verdes de Alice.

-_Yo Isabella Swan, te tomo a ti Edward Cullen, como mi legítimo esposo, para amarte y respetarte, hasta que la muerte nos separe-_ coloco el anillo en el dedo de la mano temblorina de Edward.

-_Yo Edward Cullen, te tomo a ti Isabella Swan, como mi legitima esposa, para amarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe-_ sonrió y coloco el anillo en la delicada mano de Isabella.

_-Yo los declaro, marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia_-

Los labios de Edward buscaron los de Isabella…

-_Parece que no habrá que esperar mucho para cumplir su promesa de muerte-_ grito alguien en el fondo.

-_Alec-_ dijo Isabella susurrando

-_Te lo dije Isabella, te dije que yo también me robaría tu felicidad- _

De repente solo se escucho un disparo y el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al piso.

_-¡EDWARD!-_ grito Isabella.

El cuerpo de Edward estaba en un charco de sangre en el suelo, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente.

-_Edward por favor, te necesito, el bebé te necesita. No puedes irte ahora, todo estaba perfecto ¡todo!-_

Carlisle el padre de Edward corrió hacia él. Mientras que la gente de seguridad arrestaba a Alec

-¡_Maldito, maldito!-_ Gritaba Isabella entre lágrimas

-_Bella, Bella_- Alice hacia lo posible por jalarla

-_Bella, te-te-te amo-_ le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y cerró los ojos.

-_Yo también te amo_- le dijo mientras las lagrimas caían desesperadamente de su rostro.

Alice la jalo de nuevo mientras la abrazaba para consolarla. La mecía como si fuera una niña pequeña mientras que esta no podía contener las lagrimas al ver a su suegro tratando de revivir a su hijo. –_Edward, Edward…-_ decía entre sollozos. Un suspiro de Edward, un solo respiro era lo que esperaban para tener esperanza.

**19 AÑOS DESPUES…**

_**¡Hola chicas! Haha lo siento lo se lo se, me tarde demasiadoooooooooo en actualizar ¡pero ahora si ya estoy de vacaciones! && estoy dispuesta a escribir muchas muchas historias mas. Por cierto no me maten, pero me encantan los finales inesperados y dramaticos :c haha ¿creen que Edward haya sobrevivido? Nos leemos en el próximo y ultimo cap ;] ¡Chau! **_


	13. Chapter 13

-Edward- grito Isabella entre sollozos.

-Be-bella-Edward tomo su mano.

-Edward, amor- Isabella se inclino hacia el pecho de Edward

-El muy idiota, ni siquiera tiene buen tino- hizo una mueca de dolor mientras trataba de incorporarse, Isabella se inclino para recostarlo de nuevo

-Pensé que te perdería-

-Sonríe mi amor, amor no llores- dijo acariciando su mejilla

-Yo solo volaré si tú estas a mi lado- Isabella se inclino para besarlo mientras Carlisle le colocaba una gaza en el hombro.

-Todo estará bien-….

**-0-**

-¡Vaya!- dijo Isabella sorprendida al ver el hotel en donde se hospedarían para su luna de miel

-Me alegra que mi recuperación solo haya tardado una semana- Isabella lo regreso a ver sonriente.

-Me iré a cambiar amor- dijo Edward mientras se dirigía al cuarto desabrochándose la camisa.

-Estaba pensando que podíamos ir a nadar- dijo Edward mientras salía con su traje de baño y se quedo atónito.

Era Isabella frente a la puerta completamente desnuda

-Preferiría nadar entre las sabanas de la recamara- dijo Isabella mientras se sonrojaba. Los ojos de Edward se obscurecieron y fue corriendo hacia ella

La tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo hasta la habitación, la coloco delicadamente en la cama y se le quedo viendo por un momento.

-Quiero dibujar tu cuerpo con mis recuerdos- Isabella se sonrojo y lo jalo hacia ella besándolo profunda y apasionadamente, coloco las manos de Edward en su pecho. Edward no se opuso y comenzó a masajear los pechos de Bella

-Me encantas- le dijo en un susurro. Los dedos de Edward comenzaron a buscar la intimidad de Isabella mientras que Isabella podía sentir el miembro duro de Edward contra su cuerpo haciéndola gemir aun más.

-Así mhhm Edward- gimió Isabella al sentir como uno de los dedos de Edward se introducía en ella lentamente, el cosquilleo en el vientre de Isabella comenzó a aumentar mientras Edward movía sus dedos más rápido dentro de ella

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Edward con voz ronca

-Me encanta- dijo en un gritito mientras se estremecía. Edward dejo que Isabella se incorporara y ella comenzó a admirar todo su cuerpo, pero sobre todo el bulto que se había creado en su traje de baño, comenzó a frotarlo sobre la ropa

-Bella me estas matando- dijo Edward mientras Isabella le bajaba lentamente el traje, para que de este saliera saltando el miembro más que duro y grande de Edward, lo tomo entre sus manos y no dejo de acariciarlo, los gemidos de Edward eran cada vez más fuertes, Bella no podía dejar de disfrutarlo al escuchar como Edward comenzaba a gritar su nombre

-Te quiero dentro de mi- los ojos de Edward se obscurecieron aun mas y la tomo por la cintura para acostarla en la cama, sus manos no dejaban de acariciar sus pechos mientras que sus labios no se separaban de su cuello, las manos de Isabella buscaban desesperadas el miembro de Edward.

-Me encanta cuando tu tomas el control- dijo Edward sonriendo, Isabella lo acaricio excitándose cada vez más, en un gemido, volvió a acariciarlo pero esta vez lo adentro en ella. Los dos soltaron un gemido gutural, mientras que Edward se movía sobre ella no dejaba de mordisquear sus pezones y acariciar sus glúteos, mientras que Bella rasguñaba suavemente su espalda gimiendo su nombre. Edward la penetro suavemente, sus manos no dejaban de masajear sus caderas y los gemidos de ambos iban creciendo, Isabella podía sentir como el nudo en su abdomen se iba deshaciendo. Los dos alcanzaron el clímax y gritaron, y gimieron como locos, Edward se acostó a su lado y beso su cabello.

-Te amo- dijo Isabella mientras acariciaba su vientre

-¿Crees que será una niña?- pregunto Edward besando su oído. Isabella asintió y se giro para besar a Edward.

-Le he elegido un nombre, espero te guste-

-Dímelo- dijo un sonriente Edward

-Reneesme- Edward sonrio y coloco sus manos alrededor del rostro de Isabella

-Me encanta, tienes una gran imaginación- dijo burlón, Isabella frunció el ceño y fingió un puchero.

-¿Por qué no bailas conmigo?- la toma de la cama y la levanto desnuda entre sus brazos, colocó sus manos en sus caderas e Isabella puso las manos en sus hombros

-Sabes que yo no sé bailar- susurro Isabella. Edward dio play al minicomponente y comenzó a sonar Claro de Luna de Debussy

-Me encanta ayudarte a hacerlo-beso sus labios y le giro lentamente. Edward coloca un mechón del cabello alborotado de Isabella y lo pone detrás de su oreja. Sus manos no dejan de dirigirla mientras la pieza sigue, y entre cada vuelta hay una risa y un beso, Isabella observa la cicatriz de la bala en el hombro de Edward y la acaricia con ternura, le da un suave beso e intenta cubrirla con su dedo. Sus manos se entrelazan de nuevo y sus labios se juntan en un apasionado beso, mientras la luna, la música y ellos son testigos de su amor y de sus besos. Sus miradas se cruzan dulcemente, sus bocas se aclaman la una a otra. Sus manos, su piel y sus cuerpos piden del otro. Sus gemidos y gritos se escuchan hasta la luna. Pero solo ellos, eran testigos de la felicidad que sentían el uno por el otro. Solo ellos podían amarse con esa locura.

_**Me falta otro cap xd hahaha perdonen que no había subido, pero exámenes && mas exámenes, perdonen el mal lemmon es que esos casi no se me dan DDx hahahaha ¡Nos leemos el próximo cap! & de nuevo una disculpa para las que no les había agradado el otro final (: **_


	14. Final

_16 años después. _

Isabella toco a la puerta del cuarto de Reneesme.

-Cariño, ya tienes que ir a la escuela- Escucho unos cuantos sollozos

-Cariño ¿está todo bien?- Reneesme asintió y abrazo a su madre.

-Cuentas conmigo para lo que sea cariño, ahora baja que tu padre te está esperando-

-Oh no ¡No de nuevo! ¿Tiene que llevarme a la escuela?- Isabella comenzó a reír. Sabía que la razón por la que Nessie no quería que su padre la llevara a la escuela, era porque era su maestro de historia.

-Es humillante- chillo Reneesme. Isabella sonrió y acarició el cabello de su hija.

-Cámbiate y baja a desayunar, yo hablaré con tu padre- Reneesme asintió e Isabella salió del cuarto. Entro a la cocina y parecía una visión lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Era Edward sin playera, con su perfecto pecho blanco desnudo y su abdomen marcado, parecía que los años no pasaban sobre él. Isabella no pudo evitar morder su labio al ver cómo le daba un sorbo a su café y se acomodaba en su silla. Isabella se acerco hasta él y le quito el libro lentamente, se sentó en sus piernas y beso apasionadamente sus labios. Edward acaricio sus glúteos y la acerco más a él. Sus lenguas jugaban juntas y Edward no podía dejar de acariciarla, la dureza de Edward comenzó a sentirse sobre la pelvis de Isabella y esta no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, Edward bajo sus besos hasta su cuello y llego hasta la línea de sus pechos, Isabella lo dirigía y gemía entre cada beso y caricia

-¡Por Dios!- se escucho un grito desde la escalera, los dos se separaron rápidamente

-¡Nessie, mi amor!- grito Edward

-¡Qué asco! Puaj- Reneesme comenzó a hacer arcadas y se inclino en el piso, colocándose en posición fetal. Isabella y Edward comenzaron a reír y se dieron un casto beso.

-Vamos Nessie, come tu desayuno, que se nos hará tarde-

-Mami ¿no le dijiste?- susurro Nessie

-¿Decirme que?-

-Que no quiere llegar en el auto de su profesor de literatura- Edward la miro serio.

-Mi pequeña ¿no quiere que la lleve a la escuela? ¿Te avergüenzo?- Las mejillas de Reneesme se encendieron de la misma manera que las de su madre

-Es que, creo que ya es suficiente con que el profesor de literatura y de historia me digan mi pequeña o mi niña- Jasper era profesor de historia en la misma escuela en la que estaba Reneesme y el segundo hijo de Jasper y Alice.

-Amor, creo que tiene un punto, podemos irla a dejar en la parada de autobús. Me serviría para hablar con Alice un rato- Edward hizo una mueca y asintió.

-Termina tu desayuno, para que tu padre y yo te llevemos a la parada-

-Oh está bien-

Edward se puso unos pantalones de chándal y una playera deportiva que remarcaba su cuerpo, también se había puesto unas sandalias y traía el cabello completamente despeinado.

-¡Bella!- grito Alice a lo lejos.

-Allie- las dos se abrazaron.

-¡Pensé que Edward llevaría a Nessie el resto del semestre!-

-Eso quisiera el- dijo Isabella riendo

-Mi princesa se avergüenza de mi- hizo un puchero falso

-Edward ¡Dios santo! ¿Podías ponerte algo peor?- le dijo Alice ofendida.

-Disculpa Alice, no todos tenemos una esposa que amenaza con asesinarnos si no nos vestimos con un traje de Aldo para ir a dejar a nuestros hijos al autobús- Alice le saco la lengua.

-James ¿Por qué no has venido a saludar?- James era el segundo hijo de Alice y Jasper y era un mes mayor que Reneesme. Tenía el cabello alborotado de su madre, pero del rubio de su padre.

James se acerco tímidamente y regreso a ver a Reneesme molesto.

-¡Por Dios santo! Sabemos que están saliendo James- grito Alice.

-¿Qué?- dijeron Edward, James, Jasper y Reneesme al mismo tiempo. Isabella y Alice comenzaron a reír.

-¿Es enserio? Nessie, se que por eso llorabas esta mañana-

-¿Estabas llorando?- pregunto James a Nessie con una mirada tierna. Reneesme asintió.

-Habíamos discutido porque James quería decírselo a papi, pero a mí me daba miedo- Alice se acerco a ellos.

-Ahora quiero que se tomen de la mano y James quiero que la cuides mucho en la escuela. ¿De acuerdo? Nada de besos enfrente de sus padres- James tomo la mano de Reneesme y beso su mejilla antes de subir al autobús. Jasper y Edward se quedaron boquiabiertos y no dejaban de señalarlos.

-Basta ya ¡Vámonos!- dijo Alice a Jasper mientras lo jalaba del brazo en su aun estado de shock

-Tu hija, mi hijo…-

-Mi princesa, con tu hijo…-

-Oh si resolvieron el misterio- dijo Alice sarcástica.

-Nos vemos Bella, Edward- sonrió y se llevo a Jasper

-¿Cómo es que yo no sabía nada? ¿Es que ya no sé nada de mi pequeña?- Isabella beso sus labios.

-Tranquilízate, se lo tenían bien escondido- Edward rodeo la cintura de Isabella con su brazo y la jalo hacia él.

-Te amo- dijo en medio de la calle –Como no tienes idea-

-Oh bueno, mi querido profesor- Isabella coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward –Yo siempre me había encontrado amando a mi profesor, desde el primer día en que entro con ese olor a menta y a tabaco- Isabella mordió su labio

-Pues mi querida alumna, yo la amo desde que vi esos hermosos ojos achocolatados, desde el momento en que la vi tratando de hacer algo de ejercicio…-

-¿Me espiaba profesor Cullen? Pero que poco profesional- Edward se sonrojo

-No era como si la espiara señorita Swan-

-Claro que lo era, usted era un acosador mi querido profesor- Los dos comenzaron a reir y Edward tomo la mano de Isabella y la llevo corriendo a su casa, en cuanto entraron cerraron la puerta y el comenzó a desnudarla mientras ella lo besaba, sus besos eran apasionados y a la vez tiernos, las manos de Isabella bajaron los pantalones de Edward y buscaban su excitación con desesperación, Bella froto su intimidad contra la Edward provocando un gemido gutural de la garganta de Edward, Edward la levanto del piso y la recargo contra la puerta, bajo su bóxer y la penetro con desesperación y pasión, los dos gimieron mientras él seguía entrando en ella y besando su cuello, Isabella lo acercaba mas a ella con las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Isabella llego primero y ahogo su grito en el cuello de Edward. La tomo entre sus brazos sin salir de ella y la llevo al sillón. Volvió a entrar en ella, solo que esta vez lo hizo lentamente, entrelazo sus manos y susurro en su cuello –Eres perfecta, mi musa, mi pequeña musa- decía mientras salía y entraba de ella, mordisqueaba sus pezones, la espalda de Bella se arqueaba de placer, las manos de Isabella acariciaban los glúteos de Edward y a la vez subían por su espalda cada que tenía un orgasmo

-¿Lista?- dijo Edward acelerando el ritmo, Bella comenzó a gemir más fuerte y a rasguñar levemente la espalda de Edward.

-Ahhh- grito Edward mientras sentía su orgasmo. Se acostó a un lado de Bella como pudo y se recargo en sus pechos.

-Te amo Bella-

-Te amo Edward-

-La amo Srita. Swan-

-Lo amo Profesor Cullen-

Y los dos pactaron su amor besándose profundamente, olvidándose del pasado, del futuro y del presente, porque ahora solo estaban ellos. Ellos desnudos el uno sobre el otro, completamente enamorados, como la primera vez que se vieron. Ahora solo eran Edward y Bella para siempre.

_**FIN**_

_**¡Muchas personas a las cuales agradecer! En primer lugar espero les haya gustado este fic y este final, porque lo hice de corazón y espero que en verdad les haya gustado, perdonen de nuevo, pero realmente no soy muy bueno con los lemmons :S hahaha ¡Gracias a todas esas chicas que dejaron sus reviews && siguieron la historia capitulo, tras capitulo! Las invito a leer también me historia Bailando con la muerte, prometo no matar a nadie hahaha. En fin **_

_**Muchas gracias xxxx**_

_**Agradecimientos por dejar reviews && seguir la historia :)**_

_**AnithaStylesPattzStonefield**__**,**__** annaira, **__**eddieIlove**__**, **__**Lore562**__**, **__**meryme, **__**indii93**__**, **__**VICKY08**__**, **__**lobalunallena**__**, **__**Zoe Hallow**__**, **__**dannypiri, **__**nany87**__**,**____**Maiisa**__**, **__**Twilight all my love 4 ever**__**, **__**janalez**__**, **__**Bella mariie18**__**, **__**Heart on winter**__**, **__**Maria Carlie Cullen**__**, **__**Mikagiss**__**, **__**Maria Carlie Cullen**__**, **__**Giorka Ramirez Montoya**__**, **__**Maya Cullen Masen**__**, **__**naive sweet girl**__**, **__**ariadna-pinilla**__**, **__**Lore562**__**, **__**Katia-Cullen-Pattz**__**, **__**ariadna-pinilla**__**, **__**cintygise**__**, **__**AliCupkate**__**, **__**Maiisa**__**, **__**Topo Uliarte, **__**Barbara Varga, **__** .LUTZ**__**, **__**caro grey**__**. **_

_**¡GRACIAS! :D **_


End file.
